Secret love
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ/Morgan are in love and keeping it a secret the team find out after something bad happens can they get through it? read and find out Some chapters are rated M and others T and some just normal
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is another new story but it is about JJ/Morgan I got an idea so I'm gonna try it ,it's going to be set before JJ met Will...so like early season 2 and onwards .So it's about JJ/Morgan and how they have started dating but are having to keep it quiet...etc The case the team is working on is the in Revelations where Reid is kidnapped.**_

_**...**_

JJ was laid in bed her eyes fully open she looked over at ,the other side of the bed to see her boyfriend aka team member Derek he was sound asleep she smiled softly, They had being dating for over 5 months now everything was well and she loved having him there everyday knowing he would always protect her. She closed her eyes trying to get some rest after the rough case the team had gotten back from few hours early. The next morning JJ woke up to hearing the odd familiar alarm clock, She put the pillow over her head and felt an arm wrap around her body .

_Derek - "Morning princess" _

Derek leaned over kissing his girlfriend on her forehead JJ smiled to_ herself_

_JJ- "Morning handsome"_

JJ turned around so she was facing him she looked into his eyes kissing him on the lips and leaned her head onto his chest. He put his arm around her waist stroking her long blonde hair.

Derek- _"You okay?"_

JJ- _"Yeah, yeah just tried didn't sleep much"_

Derek- _"I know baby girl I could feel your eyes watching me"_

JJ smiled kissing him again and jumped out of bed and walked into her bathroom to get washed up. She took a long hot steaming shower. After washing her hair and brushing her teeth, JJ walked back into the bedroom to see Derek making the bed, She smiled grabbing her dressing gown and put it on drying herself off with the towel

JJ- _"Bathrooms all yours"_

Derek smiled walking over to her as she dried off her hair; He picked up a towel from the corner of the room and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After they both had showered and got dressed then went down to their cars and headed to the BAU. JJ parked her car in the parking lot knowing Derek had gone to the coffee shop down the road to get them all a good cup of coffee. JJ walked up to her office and sat down at her desk looking at the endless piles of files piled up on her desk. She put her hand through her hair looking at where to begin. She pulled the last case file out of her bag and started to write her report on the last case knowing she wouldn't be to get the images out of her head for a while.

Derek got out of the lift at the BAU and headed into the bullpen where all the team were chatting .He carried the two cup holders full of coffee placing them down onto the desk

Derek- _"I've got coffee"_

Derek handed out the coffee's to each of the team and looked around to see JJ was know where to be seen, guessing she was in her office ,she picked up her coffee and walked down to her office knocking on the door, He walked in seeing her sat at her desk tapping her pen.

Derek – _"you know tapping your pen isn't going to get it done"_

JJ looked up to see Derek stood holding to cups of coffee; he sat in the chair at the other side of her desk placing her coffee in front of her. JJ took the coffee and took a long sip, knowing it was just what she needed to keep her focused

JJ- _"yeah"_

She smiled leaning forward taking hold of his hand

Derek- _"I will leave you to it I've got some reports to write myself I'll see you at lunch?"_

JJ- _"definitely but I'm buying"_

Derek stood up and walked to his desk getting on this the stack of files he had to work through. That night the team decided to go out for drinks since it was the super bowl, Morgan was dancing with some girls playful flirting he wouldn't go too far he really cared about JJ he would never cheat on her he just needed to act like he was single and not lead the team on. While JJ was playing darts with a few guys whopping there arses. Reid was sat playing question cards with this other couple whilst everyone else sat talking and having a few drinks. JJ heard her phone ringing she picked it up and walked out the bar listening to what the Sheriff had to say; once she hung up she walked back inside and walked over to the team.

JJ- "_Sorry guys got a case"_

Penelope_- "aww man we were just getting started"_

JJ- _"I'll get Morgan"_

She walked onto the dance floor and pulled Morgan aside

JJ- _"We've got a case"_

It had been 3 days into the case Reid had being kidnapped and JJ felt guilty she just wanted all this to be over. Her arm was killing her from been bitten by one of Hankles dogs. JJ walked into the kitchen to see Morgan making a cup of coffee.

Morgan- _"thought you were gonna try and get some rest"_

JJ shrugged walking towards him

JJ_-"everyone else is working I should be too"_

Morgan_- "we can handle it"_

_JJ _looked at Morgan eyeing him

JJ- _"Its funny __I keep thinking the one thing we need to crack this case is, well, Reid."_

Morgan- _"yeah"_

He nodded and walked away from her.

JJ- _"you think Reid and I should have stayed together in the barn don't you?"_

Morgan- _"JJ go get some rest"_

JJ_-""I can tell that's what you're thinking so..."_

Morgan- "_I just wanna get Reid home safe"_

JJ- _"But if I had his back like I was supposed to he'd be here now"_

Morgan- _"JJ what do you want from me?"_

JJ- _"I just I want someone to tell me the truth"_

Morgan- _"the truth is one of you is here and one of you isn't you've got the figure the rest out yourself"_

Derek walked off leaving her alone into the kitchen watched as Morgan walked off she knew later on this chat would back fire on both them and come back to bite them in the arse. Finally they caught a break in the case and found Reid, JJ ran over to him hugging him.

JJ- _"I am so sorry"_

Reid-"it's_ alright, it's not your fault "_

JJ let go of the hug giving Reid a hand putting his arm around Gideon for support she watched as she walked away and walked past Derek looking into his eyes wiping the tears from her face as he gave her a nod. She walked off quickly letting the tears run down her face. Derek watched as JJ ran off He knew she was upset and that she needed him. After Reid was checked into the hospital the team headed to a hotel for the night to get some rest. JJ was sat in her room on the bed looking at the big gash in her arm when she heard a knock on the door. She got up off her bed and walked to the door looking through the peep hole to see Derek stood there. She unlocked the chain on the door and opened it to face him. She let go of the door handle walking back into the room. Derek followed her in closing the door behind her.

JJ sat down on the bed looking down at the floor, Derek sat down next to taking hold of her hand, and watched as she winced pulling her arm away

Derek- "_Sorry does it still hurt?"_

JJ looked up at Derek nodding

JJ _– "yeah it's swollen as well"_

Derek got up and walked over to the fridge and pulled out some ice cubes and wrapped them in some tissue, He put the ice onto her wrist

Derek _–"It should stop the swelling and numb the pain"_

JJ smiled at him softly she was tried and in pain and wasn't in the mood to fight. Derek put a strand of her hair behind her ear and pulled her shin up she was looking at him

Derek- _"I'm sorry about earlier what I said"_

JJ- "_I'm not you were right and it needed to be said"_

Derek – _"JJ"_

JJ- _"Derek please just shut up okay i just want my boyfriend I don't care about anything else."_

Derek pulled JJ closer to him hugging her and kissed her head

Derek- _"I'm here"_

JJ cried into his chest letting her emotions run out onto him she knew he wouldn't judge her, JJ felt safe finally after the last few days they had all had. JJ spent the night lying in Derek's arms finally being able to fall asleep knowing she had someone who would keep her safe.

_**So what did you think? Please let me know so I can think of more ideas for next chapters. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

JJ was sat in Derek's arms all cuddled up on the sofa enjoying each other's company whilst having a few drinks and watching a film, They were both glad they had the whole weekend off it meant they could spend two whole days together without anyone interrupting them. Derek looked down to see JJ watching the film even though she was half asleep; Derek looked down at her arm to see the scare from the dog that bit her a few weeks before. He kissed her head and watched as she dropped off into a peaceful sleep. Derek got up from the sofa and decided he was going to go for a run since he hadn't worked out in a few days. He changed into his running gear and left a note for JJ; he headed out to the park near his apartment and started his 5 mile run. JJ woke up on Derek's sofa to see a note saying he had gone for a run, she smiled to herself and got up and made herself something to drink, she was exhausted she took some case files out of her bag and started looking through them to see if she could see any connections that could help the local police who had sent her the files.

After she spent time looking through the files and doing all she could she looked in Derek's freezer and fridge to see what food she had, She thought she might as well cook them both a nice dinner , She collected the food out of the freezer and looked around at the different ingredients. She decided to make stake, chips and salad. She thought doing something nice for Derek was in order since he always did everything for her and gave her lots of surprises it was her time to give him a surprise. JJ was chopping the salad when Derek came in from his run.

Derek- "Hey you're up"

JJ_- "Yep"_

She smiled and put some of the salad into a bowl, Derek walked over to the kitchen to see what JJ was doing.

Derek_-"What you making princess?"_

JJ smiled and raised her eyebrow at him

JJ-"Wait and find out handsome."

Derek laughed and walked away into his bathroom to get washed up after his run. Jj finished chopping the salad and put it out onto two plates checking on the stake, She chopped up the potatoes and put them in the chip pan and started cooking them. She set two spots at the table and put two candles in-between them. She got out some wine glasses and a bottle of rose' wine out of the fridge. Once everything was cooked she set it out onto the table and dimmed the lights and lit the candles, Derek walked into the dining area to see what JJ had done.

Derek_-"well hello there by beautiful girl."_

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling him towards her kissing her

Derek- _"It smells great"_

JJ smiled kissing him back and sat down and poured the wine into their glasses JJ lifted her glass to make a toast

JJ- _"too my hoping its cooked meal"_

Derek clicked his glass with JJ and they both took sips of the wine before digging into the food. Once they had eaten they both cleaned up and sat down on the sofa finishing the bottle of wine, Derek looked over at JJ and smiled putting their glasses down onto the table and leaned in on top of her and started kissing her deeply on the lips. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. He started kissing her neck. JJ tugged onto his shirt and started pulling it over his head. After removing most of their clothes Derek picked JJ up and carried her into the bedroom lying them both on the bed, as they made love to each other.

The next morning JJ woke up to her phone buzzing she jumped up to and ran into the living and answered the call

JJ- _"Agent jareau"_

Hotch_-"Hey sorry to wake you JJ but I've just got a call we've got a case"_

JJ- _"its fine I'll be there in 45 minutes"_

JJ hung up the phone and text rest of the team before going back into the bedroom

JJ_-"well our weekends over we've got a case_"

Derek looked over at JJ

Derek _–"and all the fun stuff had just started happening"_

JJ walked over to her go bag and put on a pair of trousers and a blouse before heading into the bathroom to wash up; Once she had brushed her hair and applied a bit of makeup she gathered all her things

JJ_-"I will see you in a little while"_

She kissed Morgan and left his apartment and headed to the BAU to meet Hotch to go over the case before briefing the team.. Once she was in the bullpen she went up to Hotch's office and looked over the file before going to collect the copies and presentation from Garcia. After all the team had arrived in the conference room JJ started the presentation and once they had discussed the case. After everyone had left the room JJ went to her office and grabbed her go bag, once she got to the lift she saw Derek waiting for her, Once the team had boarded the jet JJ sat next to. Half way through the flight JJ had tangled her legs with Derek's and fell asleep right next to his shoulder. Derek poked JJ on her cheek to wake her up, she wafted his hand away.

Derek_- "wake up sleeping beauty"_

JJ smiled a little and sat up in her seat yawning ,After the plane had landed the team split up and went to do the jobs Hotch has given them. JJ was sat in the conference room in the local police station looking over all the information they had on the victims trying to see if she could find any links between the 6 victims. She was lost in a trance when she heard something hit the table she looked up to see Derek placing a bag of food onto the table

Derek- _"Thought you might need to eat something"_

JJ put down her pen and put her hand through her hair

JJ- "_food and sleep and you is all that I need"_

Derek passed her the sandwich and a bottle of water, JJ took them and started eating her sandwich she was starving she hadn't eaten since the meal she cooked the night before for her and Derek. Derek sat down next to her and took a bite of his sandwich.

Derek_-"So I never got to thank you for last night"_

JJ looked at him and smiled

JJ-"_well your welcome I thought it was time I did something romantic for you"_

Derek smiled and took hold of her hand

Derek-"_well I really enjoyed our romantic weekend while it lasted"_

JJ was about to kiss Derek when Rossi and Reid walked in, Derek quickly pulled his hand off JJ's and picked up his water bottle, JJ looked back down at the file she was reading trying not to laugh at them almost being caught.

Reid_-"You two okay?"_

JJ_-"Where great_"

JJ laughed looking at Derek as he tried to keep a straight face, Derek looked at JJ and winked ,Rossi and Reid shared a glance and ignored there colleagues and had lunch before sharing what they all had found out.

...

_**So that was chapter 2 I didn't think it was that great I think I've got some better ideas coming along just need to think how I'm going to link them together. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I know I know late update I've just been really busy with college and work and my laptops not working again so kidnapped my dad's. So yeah here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy and I will try update the rest of my stories as soon as possible. **_

**Chapter 3-Conquences of a romantic evening**

**All JJ's POV through this chapter!**

JJ woke up to her alarm clock beeping in her ear, She had come home alone the night before she was feeling too good and decided she needed a night to herself and a good night's sleep. She turned off her alarm clock and sat up in bed waking up to the sunlight shining in through her blinds. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom she looked in the mirror and saw she had dry skin and bags under her eyes she sighed washing her face and brushed her teeth which wasn't such a good idea as seconds later she was throwing up. She wiped her mouth and through some water from the tap into her mouth, She had been throwing up for the last couple days which she was starting to get worried about since she also was late on period , She thought it might be something to do with stress levels from work, since her and Derek took all the precautions. Once she got cleaned up and ready for work, she headed into FBI building and to the coffee shop in the building and got herself a big cup of Tea to settle her stomach and made way to her office she wasn't into the mood to see anyone especially Derek right now. She just wanted to drown herself in case files and finish up paperwork. It had been a couple of hours since JJ had been in her office she took that as a que to go see the team and make a appearance so that no one came and checked on her . She stepped out of her office and walked around the corner to the bullpen walking through the glass doors and over to her fellow team member's desk's seeing them all sat around having a chat

_**JJ- "Hey guys"**_

_**Emily-"Hey JJ you okay?"**_

_**JJ-"yeah just got a bit of a stomach bug nothing I can't handle"**_

She smiled at her best friend hoping she would by it, she decided not to look Derek in the eye because she knew he would know she was lying. After talking with the team a little bit she went and made herself a cup of coffee and felt someone come up behind her

_**Derek-"Tea huh"**_

_**JJ-"yeah I have a stomach bug remember coffee keeps making me want to be sick"**_

_**Derek-"okay well is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"**_

_**JJ looked up at Derek taking a sip of her Tea and nodded**_

_**JJ-"yeah don't get too close to me you really don't want this stomach bug"**_

She quickly walked off leaving Derek stood by himself before he could reply she really couldn't deal with him right now. Once she was back at her desk she sat down holding the cup of tea in her hands and looked down at her stomach, she had noticed that her clothes that which only a couple of weeks ago were starting to get really tight on her, she sat trying to piece everything together knowing there was only one outcome and knew what she had to do to find out the answer, That night after JJ finished work she went to local store and about some food she needed in and a pack of pregnancy test. Once she got home she made herself some food and changed into her comfortable clothes before going into the bathroom and picked up the pack of pregnancy tests and doing what the instructions told her to do. After a couple of minutes off peeing on several sticks JJ started pacing her bedroom and waited for the results. When she walked over to the sink in her bathroom she looked down at the 4 test laid in the stick reading the same result each time. She walked out of her bedroom and sat on her bedroom floor crossing her legs around her chest and let a few tears fall from her eyes. She didn't know what to do or how to act she was in shock she was in pregnant and didn't know what to do. After catching her breath and calming down she stood up and binned the tests getting rid of the rubbish bag in the rubbish slot outside her apartment so no one found them. She sat down in her living room wrapping a blanket around herself thinking of what was going to happen. She knew she needed to go to the doctors and make sure the tests were correct.

The next morning she woke up and got dressed and headed to the doctors she had called Hotch and told him she would be late in , Once she got to the doctors she sat in the waiting room she had turned her phone off so no one could ring her. When it was her turn she walked into the room and spoke to her doctor about what was going on. He took some blood samples and told her that he would ring her in the next 48 hours with the results. Once she left she turned on her phone to see has several missed calls and texts from Derek she ignored them all and drove to BAU and walked into the conference room to see everyone sat looking over a case

_**Hotch-"Oh hey you finally made it"**_

_**JJ-"sorry doctors took forever" **_

She let out a small smile and sat down in the empty spot next to Rossi and looked over the file for what case they were going on. After they talked about the case they all went to grab their belongings and head to the airport. JJ walked to her office and grabbed her go bag and everything else she would need and saw Derek stood in the door way to her office.

_**Derek-"so you went to the doctors?"**_

_**JJ-"yeah just wanted to check it was only a stomach bug I had"**_

_**Derek-"and what did the doctor say?"**_

_**JJ-"that it's just a minor stomach bug and if I keep eating healthy food ill be fine in a couple of days can we drop it we got to go"**_

JJ walked past Derek and joined the rest of the team near the evaluators. She knew it was going to be a long 48 hours and she just hoped she could keep this from Derek long enough before he started getting worried about what was really going on. The first day of the case had been easy for JJ to keep away from Derek with her been at the local police station and Derek out in the field. She couldn't focus on the team she was too nervous and just wanted her doctor to call her already. JJ walked into the station the next morning she had been throwing up all morning she was glad she had her own room as she didn't want to be explain to Emily why she was throwing up. She sat down at the table where the team were all going over evidence and coming up with a profile. By lunch time the team where ready to give the profile JJ was stood watching her fellow team members give the profile she felt her phone start ringing she went out of the room and picked up the phone listening carefully to what the doctor was saying on the other end of the phone. Once she finished her convocation with her doctor, she walked back into the room to see the profile was over and saw Derek walk over to her.

_**Derek-"everything okay?"**_

_**JJ-"Everything's great"**_

She smiled at him and walked off into the room they were working on, trying not to let tears pour from her eyes since everything was far from great.

_**I know my chapters aren't that long but hey can't help writers block got a great chapters coming up your going to love it I hope anyways going to try my best to update later this week as well as all my other stories so yeah hope you enjoyed and review review !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the late update guys been busy with college and work and not having a laptop. So bare with me and my updates hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the great reviews glad you're enjoying the story.**_

_**Secret love**_

_**Chapter 4-secrets always have consequences **_

That night when the team had all gone back to their rooms JJ took a long hot bubble bath to clear her head she needed time to process everything, finding out she was pregnant was a shock to her and she knew It would be a shock for Derek as well she just wanted to figure it all out herself before telling him she didn't even know if she wanted kids and now she was pregnant she didn't know what to think or how to feel. Once she had finished in the bath she changed into her pajamas and got into bed reading over the case file seeing if she could see anything that they could of all missed, After a couple of hours she went to sleep well tried she was too distracted to sleep she just wanted to be in her own bed and forget about everything, she hoped they caught this unsub soon she wasn't in the mood to be around people any longer she was afraid she might snap .

….

Derek got to his hotel room and laid on the bed and turned on the TV he really badly wanted to go see JJ and see what was wrong with her he didn't believe that she only had a stomach bug there was something she wasn't telling him but he didn't want to push her by accusing her of something. He just really missed his girlfriend and having her laid next to him everynight enjoying been around each other. He decided he was going to give her space until they got home as he didn't want to fall out with her and make them not focus on the case. He went to sleep thinking things over trying to keep his mind of JJ which was hard as he really loved her and wanted to know what was going on with her.

The next morning JJ woke up and went into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth before throwing up a couple of times which was starting to irritate her. She got dressed and applied a little make up she didn't hardly get any sleep and she looked exhausted which she knew everyone would notice once she was ready she headed down to the lobby and met up with Emily and Rossi and road with them to the local police station where the rest were already there, She smiled at Morgan and sat down next to Reid and looked at the board to see what new information they had found. Morgan sat on the edge of the table and looked over the victimology again trying to see what he could have missed. He was fully focusing on the case no distractions. After spending what seemed hours going back over everything they had on the case they finally caught a break on a finger print that was left on one of the crime scenes. They got the address of the unsub and made there.

Once they got to the ubsubs house they split up into teams, JJ started to get a little nervous she just hoped nothing would go wrong like getting hurt since she was the only one who knew she was pregnant she made sure the vest was tightly around her stomach and followed her team members to the house her gun at the ready, She went round back with Reid keeping a eye on the fences incase he tried to make a run for it, She listened as she heard the rest of the team enter the house and yell that he was running he ran straight out of the back door pushing Reid out of the way, He ran towards JJ a metal pipe in his hand he ran towards her she had her gun at the ready when she took a shot and hit him in the arm, He screamed out in pain and hit her in the leg with the pipe and watched her fall down before hitting her in the stomach before running off, JJ fell down in screaming out in pain clutching her leg and stomach. The team ran out back and Morgan saw JJ laid screaming in pain he ran after the unsub Hotch and Emily behind leaving Rossi and Reid with JJ.

_**Rossi-You okay Reid?**_

_**Reid-yeah I'm fine don't think JJ is though**_

They both ran to JJ and saw her crying in pain, Rossi called for ambulance

_**JJ-I shot him in the arm he won't get far**_

_**Reid-Good how you doing?**_

_**JJ-it really hurts**_

All she could think about was the little baby in her stomach and what could happen she laid her head down and clutched her stomach.

_**Reid-I'm going to take your vest off and look at your stomach okay?**_

JJ nodded biting her lip she was in complete agony, she watched as Reid took off her vest and lifted up her shirt to see a few cuts and a big red mark in the middle of her stomach, Reid touched her stomach and quickly flinched back when she screamed out.

_**Reid-It's defiantly swollen**_

…..

Morgan chased after the unsub Hotch and Emily right behind him he was now rather pissed off when he saw JJ screaming in pain he caught up to the unsub and pinned him to the wall taking the pipe off him through it to the ground and handcuffed him making sure he hurt his gunshot wound where JJ had shot him, Emily and Hotch caught up and saw he was rather pissed off knowing the guy wasn't going to get nice Morgan. They lead him back to the house where ambulances and the local cops had arrived and saw JJ being wheeled into a ambulance. Morgan went over to her.

_**Derek-hey you okay?**_

_**JJ-not really they think my might have some internal bleeding**_

Derek nodded

_**Derek-see you at the hospital **_

JJ laid her head down on the gurney she hoped things were okay she didn't know what she would do if she had to tell Derek she had lost their baby or yet how they would have to explain it to the team. The team arrived at the hospital and waited in the waiting room for some news on JJ, Derek was really worried about his girlfriend he hoped she was okay and there was nothing serious wrong, he looked around at the team and saw that they were all as worried, after waiting for about an hour and half the doctor approached them.

_**Doctor-you all here for agent Jareau?**_

_**Hotch-yes how is she?**_

_**Doctor-She's fine she will be limping for a few days due to the hit on the back of her leg and has some serious bruising on her stomach luckily no internal bleeding but we are keeping a eye on her.**_

_**Emily-Oh thank god**_

Derek stood there listening to what the doctor said not wanting to sound to over excited that she was okay.

_**Doctor-we are going to keep her in over night to make sure everything is okay**_

_**Hotch-yes that's fine when can we see her?**_

_**Doctor-soon she's processing some news right now so it might be best to give her some space**_

_**Rossi-what kind of news?**_

The doctor looked at the team knowing they wouldn't let him go anywhere with any answers

_**Doctor-Well agent Jareau was pregnant**_

Everyone's faces dropped whilst Derek's went into shock and surprise

_**Emily-what do you mean was?**_

_**Doctor-due to the impact on her stomach she lost the baby**_

Derek closed his eyes trying to process everything and didn't even notice the doctor leave, all the team looked at one another, when Derek walked off and towards JJ's room looking angry the team followed him knowing that look.

JJ sat not knowing how to feel she was so angry at herself and knew Derek was going to pissed and upset at her she heard footsteps hurrying to her room knowing it would be him she took a deep breath and watched as he walked in with tears in his eyes and the team following behind him.

_**Derek-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME**_

JJ looked up at him with tears in her eyes knowing this moment would be one of the worst moments of her life especially with the team in the room watching not understanding what was going on.

_**JJ-IM SORRY I ONLY JUST FOUND OUT**_

_**Derek-WHEN**_

_**JJ-about 2 days ago**_

_**Derek-2 DAYS 2 days JJ **_

_**JJ-IM SORRY I SHOULDN'T OF**_

_**Derek-WHAT YOU SHOULDN'T OF WHAT?**_

_**JJ-I SHOULDNT OF **_

_**Hotch-HEY CLAM DOWN WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?**_

Derek and JJ looked at each other both with tears in their eyes, Derek blanked the team and looked at JJ

_**Derek-why didn't you tell me?**_

_**JJ-i didn't know how**_

_**Derek-you don't think I didn't have a right to know?**_

_**JJ-NO no you did I just I was trying to process it**_

_**Derek-you were trying to process it, it's my baby too JJ**_

The team all stared at them in shock not knowing what to say

_**Rossi-what is that meant to mean?**_

Derek looked at Rossi and took a deep breath knowing he had just brought them both down

Derek looked at the team and then at JJ

_**Derek-it doesn't mean anything not anymore **_

He looked JJ deep in the eye and walked out the room leaving everyone in shock

JJ couldn't breathe she couldn't believe Derek had just broken up with her like that she started crying not caring about the team been there. Emily walked over to her friend sitting on the bed next to her hugging her trying to stop her from crying, she looked up at the guys giving them a nod to leave. She waited until they had left before she finally spoke.

_**Emily-JJ what's going on what was that?**_

JJ bit her lip wiping the tears from her eyes and looked at her best friend

_**JJ-that was Derek breaking up with me**_

_**Emily-Wha…t I didn't even know**_

_**JJ-yeah no one knew apart from us and now I just blew it**_

_**Emily-hey this isn't your fault**_

_**JJ-yes it is I should of just told him when I found out and none of this would have happened**_

Emily-So let me get this straight you and Morgan are a couple and you got pregnant and lost the baby

JJ nodded letting tears run down her face again

_**JJ-we were a couple he just broke up with me remember**_

_**Emily-I'm sorry**_

She hugged her friend again knowing she needed them right now

_**JJ-as much as I love you and your support do you mind if I'm have some time to myself I just want to be alone right now**_

_**Emily-yeah yeah sure ill be back tomorrow okay ill bring you some clothes and stuff**_

_**JJ-thanks**_

Once Emily had left JJ gathered her thoughts together knowing things weren't about to get better now the team knew about her and Derek she just wished she could go back and make none of this happen.

…

The men of the team followed Morgan to a bar and sat down next to him waiting for him to speak

_**Morgan-I'm not sorry about how I acted back there **_

_**Hotch-hey id be pissed too but do you mind explaining what happened back there?**_

Morgan laughed a little and took a sip of his scotch.

_**Morgan-short story me and JJ having been dating for a few months now she got pregnant and just lost the baby and I broke up with her**_

_**Rossi-wow I'm sorry **_

_**Morgan-Look you can all hate me for acting that way to JJ but there's two sides to this story **_

_**Hotch-Where not picking sides we just want to know what's been going on**_

_**Morgan-Well right now I need some time alone so if you will excuse me.**_

He picked up his glass of scotch and downed it in one leaving his team members in the bar he went home and sat gathering his thoughts together he was heartbroken he couldn't believe he had gotten JJ pregnant and then that man had taken that away from them or that he had broken up with her, he needed time to clear his head before he decided what he was going to do.

The team sat in the bar not knowing what to say or how to act but what they did know was something bad was about to happen to the team which all of them would have to deal with.

….

_**So what did you think? Review please thanks**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Really sorry for the late update guys really trying my best to write 4 different stories within all the spare time I have which isn't much but anyways here's the latest chapter enjoy**_

**Chapter 5-dealing and apologizing**

JJ was finally let out of the hospital a couple of days later JJ was told to take a few days off and rest with all her injures. Which was good for her as it meant she had time to herself and time to think over things especially how she was going to get Derek to forgive her for everything she had done. JJ sat on her sofa snuggled up in a blanket watching some old TV show; She knew the team were away on a case knowing she had a couple of days to come up with a plan to win Derek over.

She laid her head back onto the sofa closing her eyes for a moments taking in the peace and quiet of her empty apartment, she felt her cat Oscar jump up onto her lap she opened her eyes and looked down at her white fluffy pussy cat and smiled stroking his back as he purred against her.

Derek was sat on the plane with his headphones in he really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone all he wanted to do was go to the gym and work out to take his mind off things, He was really angry at JJ he couldn't believe she had lied to him and risked her own and the baby's life and ended up losing the baby he didn't know how to deal with anything epically now that the team knew and Hotch was going to have to report it. Derek knew the best thing to do was just keep his mind off it and keep his mind of the case.

The rest of the team sat talking on the plane around the 4 seats on the plane discussing the case and what profile they had.

_Hotch-Okay so everyone knows what they're doing once we land_

_Emily-yep_

_Rossi-you think he's going to be able to focus?_

_Hotch-I think so looks like he's trying to avoid talking about it which makes my job ten times harder_

_Emily-yeah well if he feels bad imagine how JJ feels _

_Reid-I spoke to her last night she seemed pretty upset_

_Rossi-Well she's just gone through a huge trauma _

_Emily-she will be fine in a few days she just needs time to herself_

_Hotch-I think they will both get through this but I don't think Derek's going to be so nice when JJ tries to get through to him._

_Reid-Are you really going to report them?_

_Hotch-I have no choice _

…..

JJ was walking around her apartment pacing as she tried to think of what she could say to the team and to Derek she knew he was going to be the hardest to get through to. All she had to do was plan her words carefully and hope he would give her a chance to explain everything and why she didn't want to tell him straight away. JJ walked into her bedroom and started cleaning up when she came across one of Derek's shirts she picked it up and took in his secant off the shirt and through it into the wash basket. All that she knew was that getting her mind off of Derek wasn't going to be easy as everything in her apartment reminded her of him.

…..

The team where having a pretty good day with their case they had gotten all the leads they had needed and decided to go to their hotel rooms and get some sleep. Derek walked into his hotel room and sat down on the bed and put his hands over his head he took a deep breath and kicked off his shoes and headed into the bathroom to take a long hot shower. All he could think of was how much he wanted to see JJ's face he missed her but he was still mad at her which made him angrier knowing that facing her was going to be hard. Once he got out of the shower and dried off he sat back down on the bed and picked up his phone when he clicked the wrong button, and noticed a picture of him and JJ when they had gone away for the weekend, it was of them sat on the beach staring into each other's eyes. He smiled at the picture just staring at it for the rest of the night.

JJ had crawled into the bed and started reading a new book she wanted to read for a while and now finally had the time to do it She saw she had a text message and looked at the caller ID to see it was Hotch checking in on her, she looked at the message and replied quickly hoping she would be left alone. All she wanted to do was go back in time and do things differently and hope things would have worked out.

A couple of days had passed and the team had closed the case, They had gotten back quiet early in the evening for a change everyone had decided to go out for something to eat but Derek decided to go home and get some sleep. He was sat in his apartment with his dog watching some TV and having a beer enjoying his nice empty apartment which he had missed the last few days of being away. JJ had gotten a text off Emily telling her that Derek had gone home and that it would be the best time to go and apologize to him before she went back to work tomorrow. She got dressed and drove round to Derek's apartment and waited a few minutes before she knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. Derek heard a knock on the door and _got up off the sofa and opened the door to see JJ stood there._

_JJ-hey_

_Derek just stared at her not knowing what to say_

_JJ-look I know you don't want to see my right now but just please hear me out _

_Derek-fine go ahead_

_JJ-I am so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you or myself but I just didn't know what to do I was so freaked out that It didn't really kick in that I was pregnant _

_Derek-is that it?_

JJ looked up at Derek about to say something but was taken back by his reply she looked up into his eyes they just seemed dull and full of hate whereas hers were full of sorrow and tears

_JJ-what more do you want me to say, that I was going to tell you that night _

Derek didn't say anything he just grabbed the door and slammed into in her face, JJ jumped back a bit as the door slammed shut she took a deep breath and let a couple of tears fall down her eyes and walked off to her car.

Once she got home she sat down on her bed and pulled the pillow to her chest and cried into it she couldn't believe Derek had just slammed the door in her face all she wanted to do was talk to him and now there was no chance of that. All she wanted to do was go and scream in his face until he would talk to her.

Derek paused a second after he saw the door slam shut he heard his dog whine at him and walk off, He took a sip of his beer before throwing it at the wall and watched it smash all down the wall leaving a stain. He walked back to the sofa and sat with his hands around his neck , all he wanted to do was take back slamming the door in her face he had no idea why he did it he guessed he was just a little drunk and didn't know what to say to her.

All both of them knew was that the next few days where going to be very hard and emotional for both their personal and work lives.

…..

_**I know it was short sorry but what did you think? Review please **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys I know another late update but good news ive got a new laptop…. And I will try update once a week depending on my work load anyways here's the latest chapter hope you enjoy and remember to review thanks .**_

**Secret love chapter 6**

Derek walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk he had gotten in earlier since he hadn't managed to get much sleep ,all he felt was anger running through his whole body he just didn't know what to say or how to feel he wished none of this would of happened. He didn't know what had come over him last night when he slammed the door in JJ's face, he was ready to face her but when he heard the words come out of his mouth he couldn't breath he just closed the door and now he knew talking would be harder than ever.

JJ sat in her car taking a deep breath she looked in her wind mirror she had red circles under her eyes from crying all night never mind the bags from the lack of sleep she had ,had, She was nervous about what as going to happen today not only did she have to see Derek who had just basically made it obvious he hated her but she would have to face Hotch and the board about her and Derek's relationship. She got out of the lift and walked into the bullpen to see the team sat at there desks she gave them all her good mornings expect for Derek and headed straight to her office to hide.

Derek watched as JJ ignored him he knew he deserved it he did slam a door in her face after all, he also knew she was scared about facing Hotch and the board he had seen them go into Hotch's office when he arrived he was also nervous has he had no idea what as going to happen.

Emily looked up from her desk and looked at Derek tapping away with is pen

**Emily-your worried**

**Derek-what?**

**Emily-your scared that what you did will either runin you or JJ **

**Derek-maybe I am **

**Emily-have you talked to her about it?**

Derek looked at Emily and shook is head

**Derek-I've seen her but we haven't talked so looks like where both screwed**

Before Derek or Emily could carry on there convocation Hotch came out of his office asking for Derek, Derek walked into his office and sat down in one of the chairs and waited while Hotch went to get JJ, Derek was sat tapping his foot on the floor when Hotch, JJ and Strauss walked in, JJ took a seat down next to Derek leaving a gap between them.

**Strauss-I take it you both know why you here?**

**JJ-yes mam **

**Derek-Yes**

**Strauss-okay I will cut straight to it then Agent Hotchner came to me with a compliant that you both had admitted to being in a relationship with is highly forbidden within the bureau**

Derek looked at JJ and took a deep breath

**Derek-we didn't admit to a relationship she admitted to having an interaction that leaded JJ getting pregnant then loosing the baby.**

JJ looked shocked at Derek was he really doing this lying to protect his own self or the both of them.

**Strauss-is that true Agent Jareau?**

JJ didn't know what to say she took a minute to compose herself

**JJ-yes mam we were drunk and did a stupid thing but we have never or will be in an relationship **

**Strauss-well okay then I will leave with that and get back to you all when I have spoken to the board.**

They watched as Strauss left Hotch's office, Both Derek and JJ looked up at Hotch who was sat with his hands crossed staring at them both.

**Hotch-go **

JJ sat there still she couldn't believe that had just happened she watched as Derek got up and left and then left herself she watched as he walked down the hall way and ran after him.

**JJ-Derek wait**

He stopped when he heard her voice

**Derek-what?**

**JJ-why did you do that ? You could of **

**Derek-what admitted it and then watch as either myself or you get kicked off the team for good look JJ I may be angry and upset with you right now but that doesn't mean I don't care because I do, and you lied too**

**JJ-yeah because I didn't know what else to say but thank you I care too.**

**Derek-okay well I urgh better get back to work**

**JJ-yeah**

She let out a small smile and watched as he walked back into bullpen and too his desk she took a deep breath and headed back to her office collecting her thoughts. She couldn't believe she had just talked to him she didn't get how they could go from wanting to have nothing to do with her then slamming a door in her face to still caring about her. For now she knew she had to forget about that and confront him another time and just focus on there work.

…...

The next day came along and the team finally had a case they all sat in the conference room discussing the case.

**JJ-okay so we have 3 couples all in there late 20's to early 30's all where staying in hotels having a romantic weekend away but then found naked in the woods having half of there hearts taken out each.**

**Emily-so this ubsub tortures them and then cuts half of there hearts out?**

**JJ-looks that way and this morning the local sheriff found that another couple had gone missing **

**Hotch-lets go wheels up in 20 **

JJ collected all the files and grabbed her go bag heading down to the SUV's with the rest of the team once she got onto the jet she sat next to Rossi watching as the team went over the profile.

**Hotch-okay so what does everyone think?**

**Derek-well this guy really seems to hate seeing people happy maybe he lost someone he loved and now he wants to make people suffer .**

**Rossi-would explain why he tortures them and then chops out there hearts**

**JJ-what if he sees them not as a happy couple but as a couple who have problems and then tries to bring that out in them**

**Derek-like what secrets they keep from each other**

**JJ-yes and maybe how they thought they new each other but really didn't**

**Emily-okay that would all make a good part of a profile anyone else think of anything?**

**Rossi-okay so what makes a guy become angry with there girlfriends?**

**Derek-lying, cheating, clingy**

**JJ-okay well what about the woman?**

**Emily-ooh the guy checking out other woman bad in bed **

**JJ-trust issues slamming doors in there faces**

The team raised there eyebrows at JJ who was staring at Derek

**Derek-maybe they feel like I loved them but turned out everything they loved was a lie. **

After the team fell silent none of them knew what too say , Hotch watched as Derek and JJ exchanged looks with each other and got back to doing there own thing. JJ looked up at Derek watching as he listened to his music she laid her head back into the chair closing her eyes when she felt someone's leg touch her eyes and new who it was when they didn't move it she felt a shiver go up her spine. Derek watched as JJ closed her eyes stretching out her legs, he moved his leg so it was touching hers he watched as he smiled to herself a little bit.

Even if he wouldn't admit it he really did still love JJ and he would try and sort things out between them and protect her whenever it came to it, he just hoped she felt the same way but new keeping a relationship would mean one of them leaving the team and he didn't want that.

…...

**So what did you think? Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys I'm glad your enjoying the story here is the latest chapter hope you like it and remember to review please**_

_**Chapter 7 -cases that effect the heart**_

Once the team arrived at the local police station they did there usual set up and talked over what they had before splitting up into teams. JJ walked around the room looking at all the information on the boards with the information about the victims

**Hotch-okay Morgan , Prentiss go to the latest crime scene see what you can find out , Rossi and Reid the corners waiting for you at the morgue JJ you and I will interview the latest victims families **

**JJ-okay **

Once the team had left to go do there different jobs JJ Carried on looking at the board seeing if she could see anything that could join all the victims together , all she could see was that all the woman were different types, builds and ages . She looked over the men's pictures seeing it was all the same

**JJ-okay there is nothing that points to the victims being connected looks like he just picks and chooses who he wants to kill**

**Hotch-okay well the parents are here **

JJ followed Hotch into head detectives office JJ closed the door behind her she followed Hotch and sat down on the sofa opposite the families she looked at them closely seeing the pain in there eyes , the look she saw all the time whenever she saw the victims family that one convocation she hated having .

**Hotch- Mr and Mrs Callings and Archer Thank you for coming down I'm Agent Hotchner and this is agent Jareau **

**Mr Callings-urgh well yes have you any idea who did this?**

**JJ-not yet but I promise you our team is out there searching right now and we wont rest until we do **

**Mrs Calling-on the phone the detective said you wanted to ask us some questions?**

**Hotch-yes we wanted to ask do you know of anyone that would want to hurt Amy or Darren?**

**Mrs Archer-no they were both lovely kind people they loved each other all they did was be nice and helpful to everyone. **

**JJ-What were they like as a couple ?**

**Mr Archer-they were the perfect couple they loved each other they always did everything together **

**JJ-Did they have any problems in there relationship , fights anything like that?**

**Mrs Calling-no no not that I know of as far as I know things were going really well they wanted to go away for the weekend Amy thought that Darren was going to ask her to marry him**

**Mr Archer-he was he showed us the ring he just wanted it to be a surprise for everyone **

**Hotch-okay thank you for your time we will call when we have some news**

…...

Derek and Emily walked over to the crime scene taking in there surroundings seeing am empty space with not a lot of people around , As Derek took in all the detail he watched as Emily looked over the crime scene.

**Derek-so this is defiantly a deserted area no ones around its out of place somewhere no one would think to look.**

**Emily-defiantly the only people you get around here is homeless people or drug addicts I'm guessing with the amount of needles over there it's a popular hang out**

**Derek-okay so to know the type of people who hang around here and know that its off the normal path you would have to of experienced it in some way**

**Emily-so our unsub either knows someone who comes out here or he has lived out here himself for some amount of time. **

**Derek-well I'm guessing if he prays on this victims due to having no drugs or whatever he takes then that's the course of the killings which means if he doesn't get a fix some then **

**Emily-our victim pool is about to get bigger.**

…...

Meanwhile at the morgue Rossi and Reid were looking over the bodies taking in what the coroner had to say about the bodies and how they were killed.

**Coroner-from what I've seen on each of the bodies each woman suffered serious amounts of sexual assault, and the men all had several blows to the head**

**Rossi-okay so he likes to torture his victims we no that much what else can you tell from the bodies that may indicate who this guy is?**

**Coroner-well I can tell you one thing ,on all of the victims it varies either the man or the woman when there hearts were cut out it was messy like someone was scared of doing it whereas the others had perfect shapes and depth **

**Reid-he's making them cut out there partners hearts**

…...

After all the team had gathered back with all there information they gathered around the table in there local stations meeting room.

**Hotch-what did you find out?**

**Emily-well our unsub defiantly has some type of drunk addiction and looks like he's on a detox **

**JJ-well that would show he's so aggressive right?**

**Reid-yes and why he makes one of each of the couples cut out the other ones heart**

Everyone expect Rossi all looked at Reid mortified

**JJ-wow that's**

**Derek-seriously messed up**

**Hotch-okay so if this unsub is looking for a fix then there must be something that has happened to him to make him go around killing innocent couples **

**Rossi-okay so what would a drugged up low life like this unsub see in a happy couple**

**Emily-happiness**

**JJ-romance**

**Derek-money, he'd see the man treating the woman**

**Hotch-okay everyone go rest up we will get back to the profile in the morning we all need some rest.**

JJ walked into her hotel room and sat down on the bed taking in a few deep breaths, she finally got up and changed out of her work clothes and changed into her tracksuit bottoms and put on a plan vest top and Derek's hoodie that she still had in her bag from the last case they were on she pulled it onto her shoulders taking in his cent. She closed her eyes smiling, she walked out of her room and headed up the staircase onto the Ruth of the hotel , she sat watching the stars enjoying the piece of quiet.

Derek was sat in his hotel room reading over his notes on the case when he heard the door next door to his slam shut knowing that JJ was in the room next to him he quickly got up and opened his door and saw her heading to the stairs that lead to the ruth. He pulled on his shoes and jacket and made his way up to the ruth and saw JJ sat watching the stairs

**Derek-hey**

JJ looked round to see Derek stood near her

**JJ-hey **

She gave him a soft smile and carried on looking over the view of the city, Derek sat down next to her crossing his arms over his legs, he sat staring at JJ taking in her appearance.

**Derek-so what's bothering you?**

JJ didn't look at him to reply she just kept her eyes forward

**JJ-why would anything be bothering me?**

**Derek-because whenever your upset or something is bothering you , you always end up on a ruth top staring out into space**

JJ looked at Derek biting her lip knowing she had to answer him.

**JJ-everything, you ,us **

**Derek-I guess we really should talk about that huh?**

**JJ-well I tried remember but you slammed the door in my face**

**Derek-yeah I am really sorry about that I just**

**JJ-I no and I really am sorry I just didn't know how to tell you and then **

**Derek-I forgive you**

JJ looked at Derek staring into his eyes as she felt tears grow within her eyelids

**Derek-I was an idiot okay I'm still a bit upset with you but im not upset with you for not telling me I'm upset that you didn't take yourself out of the field**

**JJ-I didn't think anything would happen I was scared **

**Derek-I know ,I know and I'm sorry too**

**JJ-for what?**

**Derek- I wasn't the only one who lost the baby JJ **

JJ felt the tears pour from her eyes she new she shouldn't be acting like this but she couldn't keep her emotions hidden anymore. Derek pulled JJ towards him holding her close as she cried as a few tears escape his own eyes, he just wished he could make both there pain go away.

**Derek-you know I was looking for this hoodie**

**JJ laughed a little leaning her head against Derek's chest**

**JJ-we cant do this **

**Derek-we cant or you don't want to?**

**JJ-of course I do Derek but look what happened yesterday we cant get caught or it is our jobs over**

**Derek-then we don't get caught**

**JJ-it's not that simple**

**Derek-yes it is we can be together or we cant we just need to do what we want to do**

**JJ-I miss you I do and I need you more than anything right now but I just need sometime to myself Derek we both need time to ourselves**

**Derek-so your saying**

**JJ-I'm saying that right now I don't want this , I'm sorry**

Before she gave him a chance to answer JJ got up and ran off leaving him alone on the ruth, Derek took a deep breath, closing his eyes letting the tears fall down his cheeks not caring that he was crying

**Derek-I miss you too**

Was all he could manage to say in a whisper.

JJ ran into her hotel room and laid on the bed cradling herself as she cried she felt her heart break into a million pieces again for the second time in only a couple of weeks, she just hoped Derek would understand why she needed this why they needed this.

_**So what did you think? Review thank you **__**J**__** hope you enjoyed it**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys glad your enjoying the story I'm pretty pleased with how it's going so yeah here is my next chapter as your all dying for the next part**_

**Chapter 8-hiding the truth to do your job**

Derek woke up to his phone ringing he rolled over in the hotel bed and picked up his phone not bothering to read the caller ID,all he knew was that it was too early for a casual phone call.

**Derek-Morgan**

**Hotch-hey its me we've got another couple dead can you grab JJ and Rossi**

**Derek-you got it**

Once Derek had ended his call with Hotch and walked into the bathroom and ran the hot water, once the water was hot enough he splashed it over his face and then dried off before brushing his teeth, once he had finished cleaning up he walked over to his go bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plan t-shirt, after he was dressed he grabbed all this stuff and headed out of the door and next door to JJ's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

JJ was laid in bed with her eyes still open she hadn't got much sleep she spent most of the night crying, but knew she had to face Derek and the team and be professional, JJ had decided to get out of bed and wash up ,when she heard a knock on her door, she opened the door and saw Derek stood waiting.

**Derek-there's more bodies get dressed**

JJ nodded and closed the door behind she went over to her go bag and quickly changed into some jeans a top and cardigan , once she was ready she headed out of her hotel room to see Derek stood outside Reid's door.

**JJ-hey**

Derek looked up and saw JJ walking over to him

**Derek-hey**

She bit her lip not knowing what to say to him she didn't think it would be this awkward

**Derek-just waiting on Reid then we can head to the crime scene. **

JJ nodded not knowing what to say she looked up at him ready to speak when Reid came out of his room, JJ looked at him and smiled ,before making her way to the lift, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath trying to make the tears that had filled her eyes go away.

The ride to the crime scene was quiet and awkward Reid could sense the tension between the two knowing something else had happened and that neither one of them wanted to talk to each other. When the car pulled up at the crime scene Reid jumped out the car straight away walking over to where Rossi and Emily were talking.

**Emily-wow was the car ride that bad**

**Reid-worse **

**Rossi-what we going to do about them?**

**Emily-nothing they need to work it out themselves **

JJ followed Derek over to the body where Hotch was standing , she took a quick glance at Derek and then looked at Hotch and then looked down at the bodies and saw the hearts that had being removed. She took in a deep breath feeling a little sick. She couldn't understand how someone come do that to another human being or someone they loved. JJ bent down and looked at the bodies more closely and saw the bruising all around there bodies.

**JJ-well its safe to say he likes to keep them tied up**

**Hotch-yeah, there names are Kate and David Lawson they got married two weeks ago**

JJ looked up at Hotch with a synthetic look on her face ,she stood up and walked took off her gloves.

**JJ-I'm gonna head back to the station see what I can find out about them**

JJ walked past the others giving them a nod and jumped into the patrol car that was heading back to the station, once she got there she called Garcia to see what she could find out on the victims once she had found all the information she could, JJ wrote it down, she stood in front of the board that had all the information about the other victims, writing down what she had just found out.

As she sat on the edge of the desk seeing if she could find something that could give them a lead, she felt a pain in her stomach, the same pain she had been getting over the last few days, she took a deep breath and held onto her stomach knowing it would go away in a little while, she looked up to see Rossi stood in the door way looking at her with concern

**JJ-I'm fine**

**Rossi-You don't look it**

**JJ-It's just stomach pains from **

**Rossi-Ahh and how often do you keep getting them?**

**JJ-whenever I'm stressed so all the time**

Rossi walked over to JJ and pulled out the seat next to her sitting down and looking at her.

**Rossi-well how are you really doing because your far from fine**

JJ looked at Rossi taking a deep breath

**JJ-honestly I'm a mess I just ,no one has asked me how I am no one everyone just keeps blaming me**

**Rossi-none of us blame you JJ and we haven't asked because we no we wont get a straight answer**

**JJ-you just did**

**Rossi-look I don't know what's going on between you and Derek is none of out business but it is when its effecting your work **

**JJ-I know your right okay and that's why I told him we couldn't be together **

JJ let a tear run down her face, she quickly wiped it away for she shaded anymore

**Rossi-you really care about him don't you?**

**JJ-more than anyone and I just ended it so I can do my job **

**Rossi- I lost the on person I really ever loved because of this job so has Hotch I don't want to see it happen to anyone else**

JJ looked at Rossi closely trying to see if she was getting the right impression from him. She smiled at him slowly

**Rossi-don't lose what you both have because of one thing that isn't always going to be there**

Rossi walked out of the room leaving JJ with her thoughts hoping he had talked some sense into her. But all he had to do was wait and see which one of them would confront them feelings.

…...

Derek stood watching JJ as she paced up and down the room, he guessed it was to do with the chat she just had with the newest victims families he knew how hard it was on her , epically when the woman's father snapped at her , he watched as she walked over to the window staring out at the rain that was pounding onto the windows having time to herself. Derek looked around the room to see the rest of the team all having there own convocation , he knew it was now of never. He walked over to where JJ was stood and watched as she turned around to face him seeing his reflection in the window, Derek looked down at her seeing the cold look on her face the look she always had when she was upset about something.

**JJ-hi**

**Derek-hi**

They stood in silence for a moment JJ wrapping her arms around her chest biting down on her lower lip , as Derek stood staring at her not knowing what to say.

**Derek-I….**

**JJ-if you want to fight again I'm not in the mood I just**

**Derek-I'm not here to fight I'm here because there's something I need to say you know when you ran off without letting me speak**

JJ looked up at him opening her mouth to say something but closed it straight away nodding at him as she pulled her arms closer to herself.

**Derek-last night , you were right we cant do this and I understand that you need space right now and that we both hurt each other but I really do forgive you and you might not want it but I'm not going to give up on us ,I am going to fight for you , I'm not letting go JJ I'm here even if you don't want to talk to me ill still care , I will never stop caring I love you.**

JJ watched as Derek spoke the words to her, looking into his eyes she could tell he was telling the truth she took a deep breath and felt a tear run down the side of her face she looked at him trying not the cry.

**JJ-I know and I just **

**Derek-I get it I do but just give us another chance **

**JJ-I will I promise but right now I really cant do any of this Derek**

Derek looked down at JJ nodding , he moved closer to her pulling her towards him kissing the top of her head, before letting go and walking off grabbing his jacket and keys to one of the SUV's JJ watched as he left letting the tears fall from her eyes. She just wish all this would end.

The rest of team watched from the other side of the room, as Derek left and JJ started to cry Emily walked over to her pulling her into a hug as she cried onto her shoulder, letting all her emotions go.

**Hotch-What just happened?**

**Rossi-they let each other go**

Hotch and Rossi exchanged a look before walking off leaving Emily and JJ alone, knowing the next couple of days were going to be long and very awkward.

…...

I know it wasn't long or much on the case but the next chapter it will be so what did you think? Review please


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys I know late update but I was busy with work and college but now its Christmas holidays ill try and update as much as I can so hears the latest chapter enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 9-one last kiss is all you need**_

JJ stood crying into Emily's arms as she watched Derek drive away to the hotel , she pulled away from Emily drying her eyes. Trying to stop herself from crying anymore.

_**JJ-Can we go**_

_**Emily-Yeah sure let me get my stuff**_

Emily went over to the rest of the team nodding at Hotch ,she walked back over to JJ as they headed out of station and onto the street.

_**JJ-Can we walk its not that far**_

_**Emily-That's a good idea because you have a lot to talk to me about starting with you know what**_

JJ putting her hands in her pockets taking in the cold air before she looked at Emily knowing she had to explain how her and Derek got together and why didn't tell her.

_**JJ-Urgh it was a little while after Gideon left and we all went out for a drink and we both ended up staying we had a little bit to drink and he ended up kissing me and it kinda just went from there.**_

_**Emily-Wow I didn't even know you both liked each other**_

_**JJ-I Didn't either well not at first ,it was more just friends with benefits but then when we were on cases we started sneaking into each others room and it went from there it became real**_

_**Emily-You still love him don't you**_

_**JJ-Yeah and now I just let him go and now I want him back**_

_**Emily-Well if I know you both as well as I think I do it will take time but you'll get back together or close again**_

_**JJ-Thanks and I hope I miss him having him there **_

Once they finally got to the hotel JJ and Emily went there separate ways to there rooms , JJ walked into hers taking off her jacket and throwing it onto her bed she walked into the bathroom tying up her hair and washing the make up off her face before running hot water over her face, Once she was refreshed she put on her jacket and headed down to the hotel bar she sat on one of the stools and waited for the bar tender to come over to her.

_**Waiter-What can I get you?**_

_**JJ-Something strong and keep them coming**_

The bartender nodded and went to make JJ a small drink , she looked around the bar taking in all the couples enjoying a nice drink to herself, she took the drink off the bartend and drunk it in one, she watched as a loved up couple walked in and sat down next to her, that's when all the flashbacks came into her head.

…...

_Flashback _

_JJ was sat at her desk going over the paperwork that didn't seem to want to end, she just wanted to the week to be over she was glad that they had a week off to nothing and enjoy sitting at home and not having to worry about travling around the country. Morgan knocked on her office door he walked in sitting down in the seat in front of her desk._

_Morgan-hey baby girl_

_JJ-Hi_

_Morgan-how's my girl_

_JJ-I'm okay I just wanna get out of here _

_Morgan-I think I can help you with that _

_JJ-Oh yeah_

_Morgan-yeah how do you feel about a week away in paradise_

_JJ-you had me at a week away_

_Derek-good come round later with your suitcase pack for warm weather make you sure you have a bikini in there too_

_JJ-ooh this is gonna be a interesting week_

_That night after JJ got home she packed her suitcase and made her way to Derek's place once they were both ready they took off to the airport to go away for a romantic week away for the first time as a couple. They spent the week on a beach in the Spanish islands enjoying each company have some time to themselves JJ had never felt so loved and then that was the first time they had said I love you to each other_

**Present**

_JJ was _brought out of her daydream by a loud laugh, she looked around to see the bar had filled up , she didn't no know long she had been day dreaming for, she downed her drinking leaving he cash, she got up and walked towards to the lifts she stood in the lift thinking to herself she was glad the lift was right in front of her room, she walked in and started pacing up and down she didn't know what to think she knew and her and Derek were both right she does want him back but she just wants to be alone, but there is one thing she couldn't get out of her mind.

Derek heard a knock on his door , he pulled his shirt over his head and opened the door to see JJ stood biting the edge of her t-shirt like she always did when she was nervous. He watched as she looked up at him wanting to speak but he could see she couldn't get the words out.

_**Derek-Hey what's up?**_

_**JJ-Can I just **_

Before Derek had a chance to speak JJ jumped forward kissing him on the lips, it took Derek a couple of seconds to figure out what was happening before he fell back onto the door frame closing the gap between him and JJ kissing her back deeply, he ran his hand through her long blonde hair as she made the kiss the deeper, JJ pulled away a few moments later gasping for air, she looked up at Derek biting her lip.

_**JJ-that's all I needed**_

She walked off back into her room leaving Derek stood speechless at his hotel room door. He smiled to himself touching his lip as he walked back into his room and went to bed knowing that's all he needed as well, But little did Both Derek and JJ know a certain member of the team was leaving his room to go for a drink when he saw the encounter of the pair, he walked down the hall way smiling to himself

_**Rossi-That's my girl**_

…...

_**I know it was short but what did you think? Reviews please**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys since you've all been asking for me to update I am now and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks was busy over Christmas with work so hears the next chapter hope you enjoy. **_

_**Chapter 10-feeling the pain but been strong about it**_

As the next morning came Derek rolled out of his bed and strolled into the bathroom running the hot water over his face, once he had washed up and changed into his clothes putting on his gun and badge heading out of his room when he bumped into JJ.

"_Hey urgh I was wondering if you still had my long sleeved grey top I cant find it then I remembered I left it in your room on a case" _

"_urgh yeah I think I do actual come on ill go check."_

JJ followed Derek into his room watching as he searched through his go bag pulling out her top. JJ smiled at him taking the top off him.

"_Thank you"_

JJ left his room once again him following behind as she headed back into her room changing into the grey top, she could smell him all over it, she placed her suit jacket over the top and grabbed her stuff before heading down to the lobby where the team were waiting.

"_Okay JJ you and I are going to head to the station , Reid and Rossi go to the newest crime scene see if you can see anything that we could use. Emily and Morgan we got a call another couple was attacked but we have a survivor need you to go to the hospital and interview him."_

The team went there separate ways , JJ pulled open the door to the police station walking through the door and into the room they had been using, Hotch handed her the file that he had just been handed.

"_Are they the newest victims?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_God I cant even imagine what he must be going through"_

"_Well lets hope he can give us something to why he survived"_

JJ pinned the pictures up on the board and red through the police file , she studied it hard taking in what had happened to the female victim who had died and how the man could of survived. He saw that the female had had half her heart cut out like the other victims.

"_What does the unsub do with the other half of the hearts?"_

"_What?"_

"_Well we haven't found them anywhere so that means he either keeps them as a prize or" JJ bit her lip not wanting to finish the sentence _

"_Ill call Morgan see if he can ask the victim"_

"_Morgan" Morgan picked up his phone_

"_Hey I need you to ask the victim if he saw what the unsub did with the other part of the heart"_

"_Okay why?"_

"_JJ just made a point on that we haven't found any of them"_

"_I will see what I can do"_

…...

Derek and Emily walked into the victims hospital room to see him covered in bandages , cuts and bruises , Derek stepped towards the bed looking down at him

"_Mr Jackson my names Derek Morgan and this is Emily Prentiss , we work for the FBI"_

"_Hav..e you found the man?"_

"_Not yet sir we were hoping you could help us with that , we need to know everything that happened"_

"_Urghh we we, were driving our car and we were running low on gas so we stopped off at a motel we saw near by knowing a nights rest would make us feel better, and we got a room and everything was fine until the next day when we went to leave we noticed no one was there and that's when the guy came out of no where and hit me, and Jodie , then I woke up I heard her screaming he was hitting her and laughing at how I couldn't help her, then all I remember is him handing me a knife and holding a gun to my head telling me too…..too chop her heart out I couldn't he..,he shot her then made me, I couldn't do it, he took the knife and cut her heart in half."_

"_Okay okay that's good is there anything else you can remember?"_

"_He ate it the part of her heart he cut out"_

"_What do you mean he ate it?"_

"_I mean he bit into it chewed on it that's when I was sick and he shot me I thought I was going to die and I passed out."_

"_Thank you for your time"_

As they left the room Derek pulled out his phone calling Hotch

"_We know what he's doing with the hearts , he's eating them Hotch"_

"_Get back hear as soon as you can we need to find this guy now"_

"_What happened what did they say?"_

"_He's eating the hearts"_

"_So he's a cannibal ?"_

…...

Once all the team was back at the station they decussed what they had found out and gave all the information they got from the surving victim in which Garica was able to find there unsub he was a local man in his 40's who lost his wife after he found her cheating with another man , who he ended up killing them both ripping there hearts out.

The team took the SUV's to the location and split up around the house , Derek kicked in the front door heading in with Emily and Hotch , as JJ Reid and Rossi went in quietly in the back JJ went through the kitchen and into the basement where she saw the door was open with a blood stain. She opened the door and raised her gun up walking slowly down the steps to see the unsub stood doing something

"_FREEZE FBI"_

The unsub turned around smiling his face and hands were covered in blood, JJ felt her stomach turn as she saw he was eating chopped up hearts.

"_PUT THE BOX DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD"_

He stood laughing at her , he watched as she walked further into the room walking around her gun pointing at him. JJ looked at him he was a tall man who looked very strong like he could snap her in two. She took a deep breath raising her gun at him,

"_Don't make me shoot you PUT THE BOX DOWN AND RAISE YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD"_

Derek and the team had cleared the house and all met up in the living room.

"_Where's JJ?"_

"_She was clearing the kitchen"_

The team rushed through the kitchen to see the door to the basement open and covered in blood prints.

JJ stared at the man who was still laughing at her when she heard something move in the corner

She moved her gun around when she heard the snarling bark, she forze a dog she watched as the dog came out of the dark corner up to the ubsub. JJ took a deep breath moving her gun between them both.

"_GO get" the unsub shouted_

JJ screamed as the dog jumped on her pushing her to the ground as he dug his heavy paws over her body barking vicious at her.

The team heard her scream and Derek ran down the stairs seeing JJ on the ground screaming with a dog on top of her, He shot at the dog watching as it let out a squeal and fell on top of JJ, Hotch Emily and Rossi went over to the unsub pushing him against the wall putting him in handcuffs. Derek ran over to JJ pulling the dog off her.

JJ sat there crying as Morgan pulled her into her lap she placed her head into his arm not wanting to look, He ran his hand through her hair, pulling her up on her feet , she grabbed onto his chest not wanting to let go. He knew how much she hated dogs. He walked her up the stairs and out of the house , she was still clutching onto him shaking, when the ambulance arrived she sat on the seat and got a check up from the paramedic. She felt someone wrap a blanket around her and watched as the team came over to her.

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah , I"_

"_Why is it always dogs"_

_Everyone laughed at her comment knowing she would be okay._

"_Can we go home now ! "_

The team got into the SUV's and went back to the station and got all there stuff before heading back to there hotel room, JJ went into her room and was about to start packing when she heard a knock at her door, she opened it to see Derek stood there, she turned back around letting him close the door behind him

"_You might want to get changed before you start packing"_

"_This was my favourite top"_

"_Ill buy you a new one"_

JJ stood staring at Derek watching as he moved closer to her, putting his hands on her waist lifting the shirt off her head.

"_Get changed"_

JJ grabbed some jeans and a top out of her bag putting them on , she watched as Derek sat on the bed watching her, she picked up her bathroom essentials that were right next to him. When she felt him grab her hand, she felt him run a finger across her scare.

She looked down at him closing her eyes taking a breath

"_You know you don't have to pretend around me right?"_

"_I know and I'm fine really"_

"_Jay"_

"_Don't really I'm fine and I just want to go home"_

JJ zipped her bag up placing it on her shoulder and grabbed her jacket checking she had everything before she walked towards the door walking out of the room to see Emily and Reid walking past, she walked past them and too the elevator. Emil and Reid looked at JJ's room to see Derek walking out of it.

"_She's fine"_

"_Yeah that's all she ever says"_

…...

_**So what did you think review please**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys I'm happy you all seem to be enjoying this story so hear is the latest chapter, so in this chapter JJ will meet a new guy but this is a JJ/MORGAN story and it will stay that way ! Thanks to jenniferjareau4 on twitter for the idea :D**_

_**Chapter 11**_

As the weeks went on JJ and Derek seemed to be getting on well, they had stopped ignoring each other and started to work together again, it was weird but okay. They knew now that the break up was a good idea as it meant they both had time to find themselves. JJ was asleep in bed when she felt her phone buzzing, she opened it up to see a text from Hotch telling her a new case had just come in, she climbed out of bed getting dressed making her way to the BAU. She walked into her office to see the file on her desk, she took a seat opening the file reading through it. After she had read over the case she walked into Hotch's office then into the conference room to set up. Once the team had walked into the room JJ started, after giving the briefing and working a profile the team headed to the airport, JJ sat in the chair seeing Derek sat opposite her, she knew this case was going to be interesting , epically if it was taking them too Miami.

As JJ stepped out of the SVU she heard Derek's sleigh comment she rolled her eyes walking over to the lead detective, after they had finished introducing each other , JJ saw Emily pointing to someone when she looked round a smile popped along her cheek bones, seeing Dr Will Lamontagne walking towards them. JJ walked into the building feeling someone tug on her arm she looked around to see Will stood next to her.

"Hey"

"Hey" JJ smiled

"So you look good"

"You do too"

"So were good right?"

"Will it was sex , were good"

"Good" he smiled

JJ walked up the stairs smiling to herself remembering the good times she had , had with Will before she had started dating Derek. As the day went on JJ stuck with interviewing people along side Hotch and Will, after founding at a few shocking issues they had finally come up with the profile , after presenting it , JJ went over to Emily handing her a bottle of cold water.

"You read my mind" Emily said taking the bottle of water

"You are welcome" JJ took a sip of her water.

"So how is Detective Lamontagne"

"I think he's in a little bit of shock he will be okay" JJ said looking round at him

"Yeah so that accent of his isn't drawing you in again is it"

"I don't know what you mean" JJ said looking at Emily

"You know what I mean Jay"

"nothing happened"

"Right so you didn't travel back and forth for 5 months to see the guy every weekend?"

"Friends with benefits that's all it was and now he's just a friend"

"If you say so"

…...

JJ walked out of the police station to see Will talking on the phone, she walked slowly up to him seeing him close his face.

"Hey"

Will looked around to see JJ stood behind him

"Hey you heading out?"

"Yeah , you okay ? You look a bit"

"I'm good for now"

"You look like you need cheering up"

"You could say that" he let out a small smile

"Well I have a mini bar in my room care to join?"

"Hmm… you and alcohol that sounds like a perfect idea"

JJ opened her hotel room door , Will closing it behind them , she kicked off her shoes heading over to the mini bar picking out the mini bottles of alcohol placing them onto the table. Will grabbed to two glasses placing them down pouring them both a drink. JJ sat down and picked up the glass taking a long sip.

"So , you really gonna tell me how your holding up?"

"Honestly , I just cant get my head around it I mean how could I not know , you know !"

"I know it's a shock but you didn't know because you didn't want him to know , he was still your friend Will he didn't want you to think any less of him."

"I no , your right but I wouldn't of I don't feel that way I wouldn't ever feel that way"

JJ gave him a little smile , Will picked up the glass twirling it around in his hand.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on with you , your acting strange"

"Why am I acting strange?"

"Around me like , nothing ever happened, what happened with you and Morgan?"

JJ looked up at Will biting her lip taking a another sip of her drink

"We broke up, that's it now can we drop it and just get drunk"

"Okay I only asked , and I got my answer fine with me"

JJ smiled taking another sip of her drink, as the night went on JJ and Will slowly became drunk , moving closer to one another, JJ leaned into Will kissing him softly on the lips pulling away feeling him wrap his arm around her back pulling her in close to him as he met his lips with hers. JJ deepened the kiss lifting her arms around his neck as he pushed there bodies against the wall, JJ tugged on Will's shirt, as he kissed down her neck, he picked her up carrying her onto the bed laying on top of her, JJ lifted up her arms pulling Will's shirt over his head, she laid her head back feeling him kiss down her neck onto her chest, she felt Will move his hands down to her hips pulling her shirt above her stomach kissing around her bellybutton slowly.

…...

Derek walked into his room , turning on the lighting thinking over the day he had , had he had flirted with Dt Lopez all day and didn't know why but he was enjoying it , he started to think that been single wasn't so bad, of course he missed JJ but he did also forget what it was like to have fun, he took off his shirt and jeans getting into bed with a smile on his face, knowing the next couple of days could get very interesting. He liked her she seemed to like him, and when Derek got a girl a drink he got good things.

JJ was laid on top of Will kissing him running her hand down his bare chest , when she heard her phone going off, at first she ignored it leaving it to go to voice mail, but after it kept going off she rolled off of Will picking it up pulling the bed sheet over her chest.

"Agent Jareau"

"JJ , its Hotch we got another one , meet in the lobby in 15"

"Ill be right there"

JJ hung up the phone putting it down looking over at Will

"They found another body"

JJ climbed out of bed and searched around the room for her underwear , she walked over to the wardrobe she had put her clothes in pulling out some jeans and a top. She pulled the top over her head, and headed back over to the bed to see Will still laid there, she picked up her hair brush quickly brushing through her long now knotted hair.

"Ill see you at the station later?"

"Ill be there" Will said smiling

"Okay , urgh Ill see you there"

JJ grabbed her stuff and opened her door , bumping into Derek In the hallway

"Hey"

"Ugh hey" she said putting her gun into her holster

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm great just I was enjoying having a nights sleep ya know"

"Yep"

JJ got into the lift taking a deep breath , she knew over the next couple of days things were going to get heated.

…...

JJ walked into the station and into the room the team were working in, everyone had split up and gone to interview the victims family, JJ had headed back to go through some things, she saw Will sat looking through a case file. JJ sat down next to him, giving him a smile

"Hey how'd it go?"

"Oh you know just another man with his neck snapped, but there was one thing, there was a witness he said he saw a man running away and said he was a cop, looks like he is using the badge."

"Well if your going to kill a cop that's the first thing you take, anyone will believe it if you show it."

JJ slowly put her hand on top of Will's giving it a tight squeeze

"So about last night" he said taking his hand away crossing his hands onto the table

"What about it" JJ said smiling at him widely

"Well first off , I forget how sexy you really are , second of all it happened for a reason jay"

"I'm sorry , I guess I was a little out of hand , I just"

"Needed to feel needed?"

"Yeah, I miss him I do but I don't miss the relationship not anymore "

"Well I'm not gonna say I'm offended but all we have ever been is friends with benefits so if you ever need to be needed you know where to find me"

"Thanks" JJ smiled widely

Dt Lopez was walking through the station when she saw the interaction with the FBI agent and Detective , she shuck her head knowing exactly was going on between them both, she walked off and into her office, she sat down thinking about what she was doing that evening she had offered Derek a drink and was going to take him to a nice south beach bar. When night came Lopez and Derek walked into the bar sitting down at one of the tables, once they had both got a drink they started to have a nice flirty convocation.

"So tell me , what's going on with that Agent Jareau and Dt Lamontagne"

"What you on about" Derek said a smirk falling onto his face

"Well I saw them earlier they were talking about the night they had last night must have been pretty wild"

"Huh really well honestly I don't know I guess they got something going on" Derek said taking a sip of beer feeling a pain in his heart.

He didn't get how JJ could of moved on so quick ? Or was she just sleeping with the guy , but he knew it wasn't his business but it was his he still loved her after all she had kissed him not so long ago. He needed to get to the truth.

JJ stood with her arms around Will's back kissing him deeply , they had decided to go to a bar and get a couple of drinks and head back to his room, they were about to become more intimate when there was a knock on Will's door, he let go of the kiss and walked towards the door looking through the peep hole. He looked at JJ then opened the door to see Derek stood there.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Where's JJ?"

"I don' she's not hear"

"Man don't lie I know she is"

Derek pushed past Will to see JJ stood with her shirt off, JJ bit down her lip seeing Derek's face.

"Dere…."

Before JJ could finish what she wanted to say , she saw him punch Will in the face , JJ pulled him back.

"MORGAN"

"NO JJ , JUST "

Derek walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. JJ walked over to see to see what damage he had done,

"I'm so sorry"

"It's all good I think someone's still dealing"

"Yeah..ill talk to him"

As the next morning came around JJ walked into the room to see all the team pack up as they had solved the case in the middle of the night she looked over at Derek taking a deep breath watching as he looked away from her,

"Morning"

"Hey JJ"

They all looked round when they heard a knock on the door.

"Ah Will just the man"

"Urgh yeah I just heard thank you"

"Your welcome" Hotch put out his hand shaking Will's

"Wow what happened to you?"

"Oh you know the usual got with some girl who had a boyfriend" he raised his eyebrow

JJ bit her lip , following everyone's gaze hearing a smirk from Derek

"Must have been some girl"

"Oh she was but I don't think her ex understood the meaning of sex"

JJ took a deep breath making a cough sound, seeing Emily look at her.

"So are these packed up ill go load them into the car" JJ said

She picked up the box seeing Emily follow behind her.

"YOU SEPLT WITH HIM"

"Yes okay I did and Derek somehow found out and punched him"

"You told him what was really going on right?"

"No I didn't get a chance"

_**Back in the station**_

"So who's the girl" Rossi asked looking at Will

"Oh the girl" he looked over at Derek raising his eyebrow

"I don't know you should ask Derek" Will walked out of the room.

Rossi, Hotch and Reid all looked at Derek.

"You punched him?" Hotch said

"He had his hands all over her"

"Dude you guys broke up remember"

"Doesn't mean she should be sleeping round with random guys"

"Will isn't random They had a thing before you and JJ did" Reid said stepping into the convocation

"WHAT"

"Yeah they were so called friends with benefits and stayed friends after"

Derek side running his hands over his face, knowing he had over reacted.

…...

_**So what did you think review please**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys sorry for the late update I've been busy with other stories and putting all my time into the documentary I'm making so yeah slow updates I'm afraid and oh if anyone has any ideas for anything I could add into this just let me know I'm running out of them. **_

_**Chapter 12**_

JJ sat down on the seat staring out the window of the plane watching as the rest of the team bordered the jet she was still mad at Morgan for punching Will and she still needed to talk to him, she saw him looking at her when he walked past her onto the four seats, she rolled her eyes not giving eye contact to anyone she just wanted to be left alone. Derek walked onto the plane seeing JJ sat down in the seats closest to the door he could read her face knowing she was pissed off, he sat down next to Emily seeing her raise her eyebrow at him. He put in his headphones and awaited till they got home.

Half way through the flight Derek got up and walked towards JJ sitting the seat opposite her, he watched as she still stared out the window knowing he was there, he leaned forward placing his elbows onto his knees.

_Derek "Look I know your mad but I just thought"_

JJ looked round at him giving him a evil stair

_JJ "You thought I was just letting him jump into my pants"_

Derek nodding looking right at her

_Derek "Yeah , then Reid told me that you and him"_

_JJ "we were friends with benefits yeah and we had fun but hes more like my best friend ,then I started dating you"_

_Derek" so you were both just"_

_JJ "he was upset about his partners death we went to my room had some drinks , I kissed him I needed it"_

_Derek" Booty call"_

_JJ "Neither of us mind it , its not complicated its just sex"_

_Derek "I'm sorry that I over reacted and punched him"_

_JJ" You should be telling him that"_

_Derek "I did and he told me that I should ask for an explication before jumping to a conclusion"_

_JJ "Will's good with advice, so you were jealous"_

_Derek "No I wasn't"_

_JJ "Sure you heard I was having sex with someone else and you punched him , yeah"_

After they had finished talking JJ fell asleep for rest of the plane ride Derek went back to his seat listening to his music seeing curious looks on there faces Derek let out a cheeky smile before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

When JJ got into her apartment she locked her door and turned off her alarm switching on her light, she walked into the kitchen taking off her jacket hanging it over the chair and putting down her phone and keys, she walked over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water, she heard a little meow and looked down to see her new cat walking around her legs. She bent down picking him up seeing his white fur go all over her black clothes but she didn't care, she walked over the sofa sitting down letting Oscar climb over her before sitting down on her lap and falling asleep, she turned on the TV flicking through the channels trying to find something to watch. She couldn't get Derek out of her mind or Will she knew he was right that he hadn't let go but neither had she the only reason she slept with Will again was because she did need to be needed but she also told the truth when she said she didn't miss the relationship she missed him how Derek would treat her how he always be there for her when she was having a bad day he would just hold her until she stopped crying, that's what she missed not the whole dating thing not anymore at least all she wanted was the feel needed and she exactly how to do that.

Derek sat down on this sofa Beer in hand he needed a drink after the last few days he had ,had he couldn't believe he had jumped to conclusion like that he really wished he knew why he did but he already knew the answer to that , he still loved her he still cared about her , he ran his hands over his head taking a deep breath, he was jealous he just wanted to feel her again her soft lips her soft skin. He needed her , she made him feel alive that's one of the many things he loved about her. Derek was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door , he stood up and opened the door.

"_Hey"_

"_JJ what are you doing hear?"_

_JJ" I…I don't know I just I went for a walk and I ended up hear"_

She wrapped her arms around her chest biting her lip she didn't know why she was hear but she was, she knew that meant something.

_Derek "Jay"_

_JJ "I need you"_

_Derek "Jay we talked about this"_

_JJ "NOT like that"_

Derek looked at JJ right in the eye seeing the spark she once watched as he stepped towards her wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her forward, he closed the door behind her pushing her against it kissing her deeply, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, as he ran his hands up and down her back, she felt him wrap his arms around the bottom of her back picking her up so her legs were resting around his waist, she laid her head back moaning as he kissed her neck, she pulled on his shirt before kissing him again. Derek carried her towards the bedroom laying her down on the bed pulling up her shirt and kissing up her stomach, JJ laid her head back closing her eyes feeling Derek kiss her stomach she reached her hands out clutching the bed covers. She sat up looking at Derek kissing him deeply and pulled his shirt over his head she ran her hands down his body unbuckling his jeans.

_Derek "JJ" he said panting for air in her ear_

_JJ "Just shut up"_

_Derek "We cant"_

_JJ "ITS sex not a relationship"_

Derek shut up and kissed her back knowing she was right and if he screwed this up he might lose her for good , he helped her un do this jeans pulling them off, before he pulled off her jeans and pulling the top over her head , JJ laid back down pulling Derek on top of her as he kissed down her chest. He placed his hands under her back unclipping her bar he watched as JJ smiled biting her lip he knew this is what she wanted and he was going to give her it.

…...

As the next morning came around Derek up feeling someone in his arms he looked down to see JJ fast asleep , he smiled to himself moving his thumb down her arm feeling her move a little, he was about to clothes his eyes again when he heard a knock on the door, he slowly moved JJ out of his arms and picked up his boxers off the floor heading to the front door, he opened it to see Hotch stood there.

_Derek "Hotch"_

_Hotch "Your not dressed"_

_Derek "Urghh"_

_Hotch "We were meant to go running remember"_

_Derek "Right urgh give me"_

"_Derek"_

Hotch raised his eyebrow when he saw JJ walking down the hallway in Morgans shirt

_JJ "Hotch"_

_Hotch "Really?"_

_JJ "Ill just" _

JJ walked back into the bedroom putting on some clothes hearing Hotch and Morgan talking in the doorway.

_Hotch "What happened to not dating?"_

_Morgan "It was just sex"_

_Hotch "Both of you in my office tomorrow morning"_

…...

The next morning JJ and Derek walked into Hotch's office sitting down JJ sat staring at the floor as Hotch and Derek stared at one another .

_JJ "It was my idea"_

_Hotch "What was?"_

_JJ "I went round to his place I made the move"_

Derek looked at JJ not knowing what to say .

_JJ "We still care Hotch and nothing you or anyone else can stop that"_

_Derek "JJ"_

_Hotch "I know that but you know you cant keep this up"_

_Derek "So your saying?"_

_Hotch "I'm saying if you stay together one of you has to leave , I don't want to lose either of you but its not up to me."_

JJ and Derek looked at one another, JJ stood storming out the room and out of the bullpen seeing everyone else on the team looking at her, she walked into her office closing the door behind her sitting at her desk letting the tears out.

Derek stood up and walked over to his desk knowing he needed to stay away from JJ until she clamed down.

Emily , Reid , Garcia and Rossi all looked around at each other not knowing what to say as none of them knew what had happened, Emily and Garica and walked to JJ's office knocking on the door they walked in seeing JJ crying.

_Emily "What happened"_

JJ looked up at her best friends wiping her tears away.

_JJ "I'm so stupid"_

_Garcia "Buttercup you are not stupid what happened?"_

_JJ "I went to Derek's last night and"_

_Emily "Please tell me you didn't"_

JJ looked up at Emily a tear slipping down her cheeks

_JJ "Then Hotch showed up at his place yesterday morning and now he's saying one of us has to leave if we decide to stay together"_

_Garcia "He cant do that can he?"_

_JJ "Yeah its not his choice , Why is everything so screwed up"_

JJ didn't know what to do she wanted to be with Morgan but she didn't want herself or him to leave the team they were all a family without one of them they would all be broken.

…...

_**So what will they do ? Review please**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys sorry for the late update but hear is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and remember to review at the end. :D**_

_**Chapter 13**_

JJ woke up with a sharp pain running through her head, she opened her eyes slowly to see herself laid on her sofa , she looked around taking in the view of her living room and noticed nothing different she looked down at the coffee Table to see it empty, she guessed she hadn't been drinking but she wanted to know why she had such a headache, before she could answer her own question there was a loud bang on her door, she stood up slowly opening the door to see Derek stood there.

"Hey"

"Hey can I come in I need to talk to you?"

"Sure"

JJ walked back into her Living room watching Derek close the door behind , she sat down on the sofa rubbing her temples with her finger tips.

"You okay?"

"Not really , I woke up with a banging headache and I don't know why"

"You been drinking?"

"Not that I remember"

"Stay there ill get you some tablets"

JJ laid her head back on the sofa hearing Derek move around the kitchen and running the tap, He came back in a few minutes later placing the glass of water and tablets onto the table. JJ opened the packet swallowing the tablets and gulping down the water.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"About yesterday"

"Yeah , I guess we need to huh"

"I don't wanna lose you and I don't wanna lose this job or the team"

JJ looked straight at Derek sadness written over both of there faces

"I don't want that either your all my family but I spent all night thinking about this and the only answers I can come up with is us not been together"

"Your not the only one , but there must be a way"

"How you heard Hotch , its not his choice."

"Then we do what we've been doing , hide it"

"And how long till they catch us again and then we both lose our jobs"

"I don't know but"

"God , why this everything so complicated"

"Because it is but there's one thing I'm sure of"

"And what's that" JJ looked at him curiously

"That I still love you "

JJ bit her lip running her hands through her hair.

"I know what we can do"

JJ sat up moving closer to Derek her lips crashing onto his , he wrapped his arms around her waist laying her down on the sofa, JJ move her arms around his neck, titling her head as he started to kiss her neck, he moved his hands up her shirt feeling the Goosebumps appear onto her skin.

/

As the next couple of weeks went by , JJ and Derek had done well to hide there relationship once again they kept it low key and got on with work as usual both of them were on edge debating on whether the team new they were back together and choosing to ignore it or not. As JJ was sat in her office going over some paperwork she heard a knock on her office door.

"Agent Jareau"

"Mam"

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you along with some other members of the team"

"Urmm sure"

JJ put her pen down and moved from her desk following Strauss into the bullpen

"Agents , Morgan and Prentiss , Follow please"

JJ , Derek and Emily , all followed Strauss into Hotch's office all of them taking a seat not knowing what was going on.

"Now I bet your all wondering why your all hear?"

"Yes Mam" Hotch spoke up

"Well I have been looking into a lot of things and from what I have learnt is that , Agents Jareau and Morgan weren't the only ones breaking the rules"

"Excuse me?" Hotch said

"You know what I'm talking about Agent Hotchner , You and Agent Prentiss have also been in a hidden relationship"

"WHAT" JJ shouted

"You hypocrite"

"Mam"

"Now , look I know you all no the rules but since 4 members of one team are willing to break there rules there's only one thing I can do"

"Keep it out of the office and if any of you pull half to the stuff you two did last time I will start firing people"

They all watched as Strauss left the office , all four of them sat mouth wide open

"What just happened?" Derek questions

"I think she just said we can date as long as we keep it out of the office"

"Oh good , I think"

JJ smiled at Derek and then looked at Hotch and Emily

"How could you lie like that you have us all that stick and you were actually fooling around like us with Emily"

"I'm sorry and I know "

"Jay"

"Don't okay I just"

JJ stood up leaving Hotch's office seeing Reid , Rossi and Garcia stood in the bull pen. JJ ran off to her office ignoring everyone. Derek stepped to the door of Hotch's office

"You really need too decide who's team your on"

Derek went to find JJ and saw her sat in her office , He walked in closing the door behind him.

"Hey "

"Hey"

Derek walked around to JJ's desk pulling her up and sitting in her chair pulling her onto of him , JJ adjusted herself sitting in his lap laying her head onto his chest.

"How could they lie? She's meant to be my best friend"

"They were doing what we were doing protecting the person they love"

"I get that but , why tell us to choose when"

"I don't know that's for Hotch to answer but now about right now we focus on the good thing that just happened"

"That would be?"

"The fact Strauss just said we can be a couple"

"I no"

JJ smiled Widely wrapping her arm around Morgan's waist. As he placed soft kiss to her forehead holding onto her closely.

/

JJ walked into her apartment to see Derek sat on the sofa drinking a beer

"Hey"

"Hey so I ordered a pizza its on its way"

JJ kicked off her shoes and put her jacket on the stool in the kitchen as she walked over to the sofa , sitting down next to Derek

"Good cos I'm starving"

After they had eaten JJ went into the bedroom to change as she pulled the vest top over her head seeing Derek walk into the room, As she truend around she saw him pull his shirt over his head.

"That never gets old"

"Oh you know its all for you"

JJ smiled widely walking towards him running her hand down his body, walking off back into the living room.

Everything was working out again they had each other back and they hoped it would last hoping nothing else would tear them apart.

_**So what did you think? Got a few ideas for the next couple of chapter so yeah Review please**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**This story could go on forever. Hehe remember to review. I need more ideas as I'm really enjoying writing this so please if you have any tell me them !**_

_**Chapter 14 **_

JJ felt her heat beat race , and the sweat ran down her body as Morgan came at her , she raised her arm in defence lifting her left arm up to guard her face. He aimed his first right at her watching as she raised her hand , he grabbed her wrist pulling it behind her back , kicking her ankle watching as she fell to the ground , as she pulled him down on top of him. All they could hear was there heavy breathing. JJ smiled at him widely watching as he rolled off her, she let go of his hand , closing her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Your getting better"

"Yeah , well I have a good trainer"

JJ stood up helping Morgan up walking over to her stuff picking up her water bottle and towel. She tried the sweat off her face and chest , looking over at Derek seeing a bunch of girls around him , she rolled her eyes as she watched them flirt , knowing no matter what Derek would flirt back as he always did. She grabbed his towel walking towards him pushing past the group of girls as they gave her death stares.

"Babe."

Derek took the towel off JJ seeing a hurt look on her her face, Derek took hold of her hand pulling them away from the group of woman over to there stuff.

"You okay? , did I hurt you?"

JJ looked up at I'm crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe , but I'm just sick of girls flirting with you , and you flirting back"

Derek looked at JJ with a confused look

"Jay"

"Don't Jay me you do , you know you do. You do it with everyone"

Derek sighed pulling JJ into his hold kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry I guess I don't notice I'm doing it"

"You don't , but it hurts knowing I'm stood here and you just ignoring me for other prettier girls"

"Hey , there no way near as beautiful as you"

JJ smirked in his hold kissing his chest.

"could you just try not to act single"

"Me act? You got it baby"

Derek kissed JJ deeply , grabbing there stuff and holding onto her hand as they headed out of the gym , Once they had both showered and changed JJ made her way into the bullpen to see the team gathered around.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah , just hit the gym with Derek"

"Ahh"

"Yeah" JJ said raising her eyebrows at Emily

/

The team were sat on the jet on the way to there next case, JJ sat staring out of the window thinking over everything that had happened over the last few months. When she felt someone kick her leg. She looked up to see Derek looking at her

"What?"

"You okay , you've been out of it since the gym this morning !"

"I'm fine , just tried"

"Okay"

Derek new something was off with her, and he was going to find out , but he new he had to focus on the case right now, and leave there personal life till after the case.

/

JJ and Hotch headed into the local police station , while the rest of the team headed to the crime scenes. After they introduced themselves JJ walked into the room they would be using setting everything up on the board. As he placed the pictures up of the dead children , she felt a chill down her spine. She always hated child cases epically when they were tiny kids. She turned around looking at Hotch reading over the file.

"How can someone do this , there just tiny kids"

"I know , I know its hard but the sooner we found this unsub the more kids that get to live"

JJ nodded looking back at the board watching as the detective came into the room.

"My partner has gone to meet Agents Morgan and Reid at the crime scene.

/

Derek and Reid looked around the crime scene , Derek leant down pulling the sheet off the body , he took a look a the little boy's body putting the sheet back down standing up looking at Reid.

"We need to find this son of a bitch"

"That we do" came a voice behind them

Both Reid and Morgan turned around to see a young hot female detective staring at them both.

"And you would be?"

"Detective Wheeler"

She put out her hand shaking Derek's hand feeling his tight grip.

"So this is our 5th body , and it looks like our killer is getting more ambiguous with his kills"

Morgan stood staring at the woman studying her body language , deciding not to take any notice but to focus. After they had gone over everything they made there way back to he station. Derek and Reid walked into the room seeing JJ and Hotch lost in there thoughts.

"What you find?"

"He's adjusting becoming more ambiguous."

JJ looked up picking up the latest pictures from the crime scene putting them back down.

"So he's enjoying mutilating them , with the looks of it"

Detective wheeler walked into the room not paying attention to the other members of the team.

"The coroner just called he said he wants to see us fancy coming with me?" she looked at Derek with a look in her eye.

"Sure" Derek stood up throwing his pen down walking out of the room not notcing everyone on the team staring at him.

JJ looked straight forward seeing Reid and Hotch both staring at her.

"Did she just?"

"You should of seen her at the crime scene I thought she was gonna pull him away and have her way with him."

"Unbelievable"

"What is?" Emily asked walking into the room

"Woman"

Emily raised her eyebrow looking at Hotch seeing a smirk on his face.

"I don't wanna know!"

/

Derek didn't know what was going on but he could tell Detective Wheeler was too egger to work with him, and that evening he knew it wasn't a good thing.

After the team had could up with a few leads and dead ends they all decided to call it a night. Derek was going to go see JJ and try and see what was going up with her but knowing she was sharing a room with Emily was gonna make it hard for him. He walked out of the bathroom towel wrapped around the bottom of his body. He was glad he had taken such a long shower after everything he had seen today he felt clean. He sat on the bed thinking of what to do, he needed to talk to her see what was really going on as he new it wasn't just his flirting but other reasons as well.

JJ sat on her bed flipping through the woman's fashion magazine when Emily walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with the towel ,she sat down on the end of JJ's bed seeing the frustrated look on her face.

"What's going on?"

JJ looked up raising her eyebrow sighing knowing she wasn't going to escape this convocation and that she needed to let her feelings out to someone.

"I'm worried about Derek"

"Why?"

"Because everywhere we go everyone pounces on him and he flirts with them not noticing that I notice"

"So your saying?"

"That I don't think he's ready for us"

"Jay , he loves you , he's proved that"

"I know that I do , its just. I just feel like he notices everyone but me , before when we kept it a secret it was different okay yeah he would do his usual charm thing on other woman but it was different I didn't see them as a fret."

"But now you do?"

"Yeah and I feel like there's nothing I can do to stop it, I mean look at the way that woman detective was with him today like she couldn't wait to get her hands all over him"

"Jay okay listen to me , even if she wants to get her claws in him , Derek wouldn't he's not that stupid , he loves you more than anything he wouldn't do that "

"Maybe I should go talk to him"

"Yes and go tell him everything otherwise your just going to keep on fighting"

"How do you and Hotch do it?"

"We tell the truth"

"All the time?"

"Yes , he doesn't want to lie or keep secrets like he did with Haley"

JJ nodded.

"Okay I'm gonna go talk to him."

/

Derek had just finished getting half dressed when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it up hoping it to be JJ but instead it was the one person he didn't want to see.

"What can I help you with?"

"I found something I wanted you to take a look"

"At 1 am?"

"I couldn't sleep"

Derek shook his head walking into the room running his hands through his hair watching as he walked into the room. All she could do was look at him sexy body knowing she wouldn't be able to control herself. As they talked through what she had found she slowly found herself moving closer to him. She wanted to feel his taste. She leant forward pressing her lips slowly against his watching as he just sat there.

JJ walked down the hallway to Derek's room seeing the door was open she walked in seeing Her and Derek kissing she stood there shocked watching as she pulled away from Derek him just sat there staring into the space.

"WHAT THE FUCK"

Derek was taken out of his trance when he heard JJ. His eyes widened remembering what had just happened.

"JJ"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME , YOU REALLY ARE TRYING TO SCREW THIS UP ARNT YOU"

JJ stepped forward seeing the smirk on the detectives face. JJ walked towards her smirking as she slapped her across the face.

"SLUT"

JJ stormed out of the room back into her own closing the door behind her falling to the ground letting the tears fall, Emily jumped off her bed rushing over to her sitting down next to her.

"What happened?"

"They were kissing she was there they were"

"Oh god Jay"

JJ cried onto Emily's shoulder not knowing what to think or do. She needed space she was sick of things going from good to bad with them she couldn't handle it anymore. Emily couldn't believe what was happening she new Derek he wouldn't ever do that JJ would he?

Derek stood up seeing her face , as she held it

"Who was that bitch?"

"My girlfriend now leave"

"What but?"

"GO GET OUT OF HERE"

She got up walking out of the room. Derek closed the door punching it with his fist

"DAMN IT"

He sat back down on the bed rubbing his head knowing he had screwed up big this time. He should of realized what was happening but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to realize.

/

_**DUN DUN DUN…..haha so what did you think? Ohh and I really need ideas so got any let me know the more ideas I'm given the more chapters they will be and remember to REVIEW**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Glad your all enjoying this . Ideas are needed have any then send me them thanks.**_

**Chapter 15**

JJ didn't get much sleep that night , she 'd be lying if she said she got any at all. She laid with her head on the pillow her body curled together. Emily sat watching her knowing today was going to be hard. Emily walked over to her sitting down next to her watching as she looked at her. Emily gave her a soft smile.

"Do I have to move?"

"Yeah , you do sweetie"

JJ sighed sitting up rubbing her eyes. She didn't want to leave the room it would mean facing everyone and him. She didn't want to see him. Knowing all he would try to do was explain himself.

"You need to focus on the case, ignore him until we've solved this"

JJ nodded standing up and heading into the bathroom cleaning herself up. Once they were both dressed they headed down to the SUV's riding with Hotch and Rossi. No one questioned it. JJ walked into the room the team were set up seeing Morgan and Reid. She looked right at him sitting down not saying a word to him. Emily walked in behind her not taking notice.

Derek watched as she walked into the room , he put his head down looking through his notes knowing he couldn't talk to her here without making a scene. He didn't say a word just kept to himself.

/

Detective Archer and Wheeler walked into the room everyone looking up to see a red mark on detective Wheeler's face. JJ put her head down ignoring everyone's stares. She looked at Emily seeing she was trying not to laugh, seeing the rest of the teen give weird looks.

"Like I just told Archer I walked into a door this morning."

JJ tried her best not to laugh but bit her lip smiling to herself. Emily raised her eyebrow turning round and looking at Derek seeing him stair at JJ. As the team carried on with the profile and figuring out who the unsub was JJ got up heading over to the coffee machine. She turned around she bumped into Derek. He stood in front of her so she couldn't move.

"We need to talk"

"No we don't"

"Jay"

"I cant keep doing this Derek"

Derek looked at her taking a deep breath , he saw the pain in her eyes along with the serious look on her face.

"I cant keep getting you back , and you keep hurting me. Its not fair I cant even trust you anymore."

"Jennifer"

"No , I'm done Derek I cant have you screwing up my life anymore. I wont let you."

JJ looked down moving past him back into the conference room sitting down seeing everyone staring at her.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded biting her lip taking a sip of her coffee.

Derek stood there shocked he couldn't lose her not again. It wasn't even his fault. But he knew this time there was no turning back , he didn't know what to do. He ran his hand over his head . Walking back into the room ignoring everyone's stares. He needed to focus on the case. He didn't want to lose her but he new it was a risk he had to take. Nether of them could let there relationship or now lack of relationship ruin there jobs neither of them would let that happen.

/

Finally the team came through with a break finding the unsub JJ and Emily entered the house guns raised. As JJ walked in she fell forward something hard hitting her in the face. Emily let her gun fire. The man the unsub falling to the ground once she made sure he was down and not moving she bent down to see JJ seeing blood all over her face. JJ sat up slowly feeling the blood drip down her face.

Hotch , Rossi, Morgan and Reid all came in guns raised. Hotch nodded at Emily seeing she was dealing with JJ as the rest of them went to find the children. Emily helped JJ to her feet taking her outside sitting down the edge of the kerb. JJ felt dizzy and pain rushing through her face.

"How bad does it look?"

Emily wrapped her arm around her best friend keeping her up straight waiting for the ambulance.

"Id say a few cuts and a bruise and splinters from the wood he it you with."

"Great"

JJ looked down at her hands seeing them covered in blood. She took deep breath trying to stay still, hoping the ambulance would hurry up. When it arrived Emily helped her stand up at this point she could hardly stand up she felt light headed. As she laid down on the gurney she closed her eyes trying to stay awake.

Derek walked out of the house seeing Emily helping JJ over to the ambulance he took a deep breath knowing it should be him over there holding her hand. But he new he couldn't he needed to respect her and what she wanted. He was taken out of his thoughts when he saw Rossi next to him.

"You not gonna go see if she's okay?"

"Emily's with her she'll be fine"

Derek walked forward standing with Hotch and Rossi , watching as the paramedic cleaned JJ up. Emily walked over to them wiping the blood off her hands.

"There gonna take her to the hospital"

Hotch nodded all heads turning to Derek. He looked at Emily nodding; Emily walked back over the ambulance climbing in the doors closing behind her.

"Why did you go?" Reid said hands in his pockets.

"We broke up"

Derek walked off getting into one of the SUV's Rossi getting in with him as he set off driving. He wanted to go he really did but he knew even if he wanted to he couldn't. he needed her. She needed him but he couldn't be there for her. Not right now. He had to trust, he did trust that Emily would look after her.

/

JJ woke up feeling a shooting pain in her head. She looked around seeing she was in a hospital room, she saw Emily sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Hi"

"Hey , how you feeling?"

"I'm okay my face just hurts."

"Yeah , you passed out , and lost a bit of blood , you should be okay to leave when your fully awake."

JJ nodded looking at Emily.

"Derek"

"What about him?"

Emily looked at JJ raising her eyebrow.

"He should be here"

"No , he shouldn't not anymore. I broke up with him"

"Jay"

"For real this time Em , I cant have him keep hurting me no matter how hard he tries not too , I cant keep letting him back into my heart when I know he's not ready for what I want."

Emily took hold of her hand squeezing it tightly seeing JJ wanted to cry but was trying her best not too. Once she was released they made there way to the hotel where JJ changed out of her bloody clothes and packed her stuff heading down to the lobby meeting the rest of the team, she saw there faces all have the same reaction.

"Ouch" Rossi said patting her shoulder.

"It doesn't feel as bad as it looks" she gave him a soft smile.

She looked up at Derek giving him a soft smile letting him carry her bag. She new this was going to be hard for both of them. And even though she did love him very much he wasn't ready to settle down and be a proper couple he loved the chase of It too much.

Once the team had got back to the BAU , JJ stood by Emily's car watching as her and Hotch said there goodbyes. She was glad Emily agreed to keep her company she needed her best friends right now , knowing Penelope would already be at her place with ice cream. As JJ walked through the front door she saw the candles had been lit and The notebook was ready to play in the dvd player. JJ let her emotions come out when she felt Garcia wrap her into her hug , knowing she didn't have to hide in front of them.

All of her body hurt , her face was hurting more than she lead on all she wanted was to curl up with Derek. But now she couldn't do that. Once she had changed she joined Emily and Penelope taking the tub of ice cream and spoon knowing it was going to be her comfort for the night.

/

**I know it was short but I really need ideas I'm stuck ! Please review and give me some ideas you'd like to see me write.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys I know , I know I haven't updated this story in a while but thanks for waiting and the wait is over. Here is the next chapter but really if anyone has any ideas message me them. Or tweet me. I need as many as you can. Since I'm running out of ideas. Anyways here is chapter 16 enjoy and remember to REVIEW at the end.**_

_**Chapter 16**_

JJ stood staring at herself in the mirror it had been just over a week since she had been hit in the face by the unsub. It had been just over a week that she had broken up with Derek. She had not talked to him once in that time. And she was grateful he hadn't contacted her to see how she was doing. Knowing he obviously understood she needed space from him.

She traced her hand over her cuts which were slowly healing. She had been off work all week and was looking forward to going back. She was going insane just sat thinking all the time. She tied up her hair up into a pony tail she couldn't be bothered to anything else with it. Once she was dressed she grabbed her stuff heading out the door.

When she arrived at the BAU , she walked through th glass doors seeing Emily and Reid stood in the kitchen area , she was heading towards the door when she heard a voice behind her.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks" JJ said smiling at Rossi.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah , I was wondering where Derek is that's all."

Rossi looked at her confused.

"I thought you new, he went to visit his mum for a couple of weeks. Finally took a vacation."

"Oh….." JJ said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Never mind then."

JJ walked away from Rossi heading down the hallway into her office. Closing the door behind her she sat down at her desk leaning her head back running her hands over her face.

/

It was two days after they had got back. Derek new JJ wouldn't want to here from him. Even if he wanted to see how she was doing. He needed to give her space. Time to think. He didn't know how he was going to do it. He new the only way for them both to figure this out was for him to take some time off. Get away.

So there he found himself sat on a plane to Chicago he was off to visit his mother and sisters. He was looking forward to seeing them. And he new his mother would give him some great advice on what to do.

For the last few days he had been spending time catching up with his family avoiding talking about what had been going on in his life but he new he couldn't put up a front for much longer.

/

JJ sat her office going over the piles of paperwork she had gained on her desk in the last week from been off. She looked up hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey"

"Hey" JJ said putting her pen down looking at her two best friends Emily and Penelope.

They sat down in the chairs in font of her desk seeing the look on her face knowing she wanted answers.

"Were you guys gonna tell me?"

"Yes…." Emily said looking at Garcia

JJ raised her eyebrows sitting back in her chair

"Why did he go?"

"He said you needed space. So he was going to give you it. And he needed to find some answers." Garcia said giving her a soft smile.

"So , what do I do?"

"You're the one who told him to give you space. He's giving you it Jay."

JJ nodded sighing closing her eyes for a moment.

"Were you expecting him to be all I'm sorry again?" Penelope asked

"No."

"Oh my god you were."

"Okay , maybe."

"Buttercup. He took It too hart he knows he hurt you and he's respecting you. "

"I no."

JJ didn't know what she was expecting when she had shown up to work that day but she wasn't expecting for Derek not to be there. She thought he would just avoid her leave her too it. But instead he was in another part of the country giving her space.

/

Derek sat on the bench on the porch staring out at the sun as it slowly started to set. He looked up hearing the front door opening , seeing his mother. He gave her a soft smile watching as she sat down next to him.

"So you going to tell me why your really here?"

"I already told you , I missed you guys and I had some time to take off."

"Derek."

Derek looked at his mother holding onto her hand taking a deep breath.

"I messed up. Big time."

"How?"

"You know that woman I was telling you about!"

"That one you were falling for?"

"Yes."

"Yeah , well I got her , lost her , got her back and now ive lost her again."

"What did you do?" she said in a serious tone.

"Why do you assume I did something wrong?"

"Because when it comes to woman you always do something wrong."

Derek nodded his head in agreement.

"The first time it was her fault she got hurt when we were on a case and she lost our baby."

Derek looked up at his mother , she was shocked and felt her heart stop seeing the tears in his eyes.

"Then I did what I always do , something stupid."

"Oh sweetie." Said his mother wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"I thought things were going well but I guess not."

"I'm sure you will work things out this time sweetie."

"I'm not too sure mum. Emily told me I'm not ready or will never be ready for the commitment she wants and I have to agree I'm not I'm not the guy who likes to sit at home and watch TV with his family. I like going out. Having a chase."

"Then you've found your problem. "

Derek looked at his mother knowing she was about to give him some motherly advice.

"She's ready for that commitment and you're not and instead of waiting for you , she's letting you go. So that's your choice. You let her go or you fight for her and prove your willing to be that guy. "

"But every time I do, I end up hurting her and I know that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that to her again. She doesn't deserve it."

"Then you know what you have to do."

Derek nodded his head taking a deep breath he had another week to think this through what he was going to do.

/

JJ sat on her sofa beer bottle in hand flicking through the TV channels. She was frustrated and annoyed but didn't know why. Okay. She did no why but she didn't want to confront it. She just needed to see him. To know whether she made the right choice or not. She didn't know why she was thinking this but she knew she had made the right choice she needed to let him go. He wasn't ready for this. For her. For the commitment she was ready for. And he wouldn't be and she wasn't going to wait. She was going to find a guy who would give her everything she needs one day. And Derek wasn't that guy. As much as she wanted him to be. She just needed to get over him. And he needed to get over her.

/

_**I know It was short but I didn't have that many ideas so if you do have any please tell me them. Anyways review please thanks.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

JJ was going to do the one thing she could do. The only thing she new she could do to get over Derek. Seeing other people. Starting fresh. When she told him this she didn't know whether he really meant what he had said to her or whether he was lying so he didn't have to start another fight.

/

Since Derek had returned from his mothers he seemed to be okay with the fact of him and JJ been slept up. They were talking too each other once again. Not as much as everyone would like but they new it would be hard. They were even okay with working together whilst on a case. JJ new she had to tell him today. Since she had decided to go on a girls night out which always ended up with JJ been drunk and flirting with lots of guys.

She walked over to his desk sitting down on the edge crossing her arms over her stomach. Derek slowly raised his eyes up from her feet to her face whilest holding his pencil to his lips.

"You okay?"

"Yep." JJ said giving him a little smile.

Derek put his pencil down leaning back in his chair. Giving her a look telling her to let whatever it is she wanted to talk about out.

"I just wanted to tell you , that I'm going out tonight."

"Like on a date?"

"Girls night but , you never no what can happen right.!"

"Yeah , look Jay I don't wanna sound rude or mean but. Why are you telling me this?"

JJ pushed her lips together looking down at Derek.

"I just thought id let you no in case you hear so its not awkward."

"Well , it wouldn't be , Jennifer. You broke up with me remember. You can do what you want. Not like I get a say anymore."

JJ took a deep breath standing up, walking away from his desk not replying to his answer. She sat down at her desk running her hands through her hair letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Derek waited until she had walked away before slamming his fist onto his desk. He leant forward rubbing his hand over his head. He knew he shouldn't of been so harsh. But he needed to be. He needed to no. whether she wanted him back. But now he had his answer.

/

/

JJ walked into the bar seeing Penelope and Emily sat at a table drinks surrounding them. JJ sat down on the spare chair picking up the full beer bottle taking a long sip., downing half the bottle. Putting it down she looked at her two best friends giving hem a smile.

"WOW."

"What?"

"That bad huh?"

"Be basically told me I can do and sleep with whoever I want. And he cant have a say cos I broke up with him."

Emily and Penelope looked at each other not knowing what to say . But they both new JJ was going to do exactly that.

As the night went on the girls were getting pretty out of it. JJ epically she didn't care what she was doing or saying. After they had danced for a while. She found herself stood in the ally, getting some fresh air. Feeling the guy wrap his arms around her small waist pushing her against the wall pressing his lisp onto hers. JJ smiled returning the kiss running her hand up his back pulling on his hair.

She pulled away from the kiss closing her eyes feeling his lips move along her neck.

"Wait, not here."

He pulled back looking at her smiling. She took hold of his arm taking him back inside over to her friends. JJ picked up her bag giving them a quick wink before walking off to the exit.

"USE PROTECTION" Emily shouted looking at Garcia.

"I sure hope she doesn't regret that in the morning.

"He's hot she won't , maybe he's a nice guy when she actually talks to him."

/

As he opened the door to his apartment JJ couldn't help but feel a rush come over her body. She couldn't even remember the last time she had done this. But she wasn't going to let him into her head she was going to have fun and not let him ruin it. As he closed the door JJ stood behind wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned her body onto the door. Kissing him. It was slow and exciting. JJ felt his hand run across her body. She pulled off her leather jacket throwing it to the floor. She felt his freezing cold hands move along the gaps in her dress that showed her bare flesh. She pulled back enjoying his touch.

…...

Derek sat at his desk finishing the last file he had to go through. He leaned back into his chair picking up his coffee mug , taking a long sip. Which was no longer warm but freezing cold. He put the cup back down. Rubbing his eyes.

"You're here late."

Morgan looked up seeing Hotch leaving his office.

"Yeah , thought I might as well do a late one and get all these files done.

Hotch nodded walking towards him

"What are you still doing here?"

"Same as you , and Emily is out with the girls."

Derek nodded looking at Hotch.

"So your just giving up?"

"Who said I was giving up."

Hotch raised his eyebrow looking at Derek.

"I'm not, well I don't think I am I'm just giving her what she wanted. I'm gonna show her Hotch. That I can be the man she needs and wants."

"Well, you better here because from what my sources tell me. She's not waiting around for you."

"Yeah , my sources tell me that too."

/

JJ woke up the following morning her head pounding , she opened her eyes looking around trying to place where she was. When images of the previous night flooded into her head. She looked over seeing the guy from the bar.

"Morning."

"Morning" JJ said softly.

JJ turned around in the bed adjusting herself in the sheets.

"What time is it?"

"It's 5am."

"Don't take this the wrong way , but I gotta go."

"Why?"

"I have to be at work in 2 hours."

He smiled softly nodding.

"Right , you work for FBI right?"

"Yeah."

JJ climbed out of the bed searching for the clothes putting them back on her body. She sat down on the bed putting on her heels.

"So can I call you , I no we didn't talk much last night but you seem like a pretty cool woman."

JJ smiled softly biting her lip, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sure."

JJ opened her purse pulling out one of her cards placing it down on the bed. She stood up giving him a soft smile heading towards his door leaving. She pulled out her phone seeing many messages from Garcia and Emily. Once she got home she jumped in the shower washing her hair. Not bothering to dry it. Once she was ready she grabbed all her stuff and headed to the BAU.

JJ walked into the bullpen seeing everyone was in the conference room and kitchen area. JJ put her bags down heading up into the conference room. Seeing Emily , Penelope , Hotch and Rossi all sat down.

"Ah good morning."

"Morning"

"You have fun last night?"

"Yes , I did."

Emily and Penelope exchanged a look with each other before looking back at JJ.

"So what time did you get home?"

"A couple of hours ago."

JJ saw Reid and Morgan walk in sitting down at the table.

"You naughty girl , this convocation isn't over."

Derek sat watching the looks between the girls. He new by Penelope's comment. Something happened last night and he didn't want to think about it. He was acting like he didn't care. But he did and it was killing him. Seeing JJ happy and out enjoying himself. He couldn't seem to do that. He didn't want to do that. He just wanted her.

/

**I know it was short but hey. So let me know what you thought some good ideas coming up so enjoy. And keep reading REVIEW PLEASE.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys hope your all good , and enjoying the newest chapters. :D anyways I know I haven't been updating as much recently but I do have a lot of stuff going on anyway. Trying my best to update every week. Oh and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me them the more the more this story carries on. ! But anyways less of this here is new chapter :D**_

_**Chapter 18**_

As the next couple of months went by JJ and Derek had learned to live without each other. Yes they were still friends and worked well together. But deep down they would both love each other no matter what.

JJ had been dating the guy she had a one night stand with a couple months prire he seemed nice. He actually liked to do stuff with her other than sitting on the couch drinking. He took her out , to bars , restaurants dancing. She was falling for him. Not In love but she liked him. He liked to spend time with her. He made her laugh , smile and he understood if she wanted to be alone.

/

Derek had been working out a lot over the last couple of months. Everyday he would hit the gym. Then he would go on a run every night with Clooney. He had stopped going out and partying. He now stayed at home. Drinking a couple of beers. Spending time on his work. And with his dog. He new if he one day wanted to prove to JJ he could be the right guy , that he would have to change a lot about himself.

/

JJ walked into the gym looking for a work out. She hadn't in a while and needed to tone up again. She sat down her stuff seeing Derek on the punch bag, she watched him closely watching as he used all his force hitting the bag. She looked at all the people around them. All the woman staring. She caught Derek's eye staring at one of them. She rolled her eyes walking over to the treadmill.

Derek saw JJ walk in. he watched as she stood watching him from the corner of his eye. He could see her looking at the woman who he new were watching them but he didn't care. He wasn't there to get girls he was there to work out. He watched JJ go over to the treadmills. He could tell she had lost some of her body muscle on her stomach.

Once he had finished working out he walked over to his stuff picking up his water bottle , he saw his top was soaking through with sweat. He pulled the top over his head placing it on his bag picking up his towel. He dried his face and neck with the towel. Hearing someone behind him. He turned around seeing JJ picking up her water bottle.

"Hey"

"Hey" she said smiling

"I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Yeah , I've been using the gym at work then other places."

Derek nodding knowing exactly where she'd been working out , he new her new boyfriend worked in a gym. He watched her seeing her skinny body. That he missed touching her soft skin. JJ looked at Derek's body well she couldn't help it. She looked over at the muscles on his arms they had gotten bigger. She new he had been working out but not this much.

"Yeah , listen I gotta go , I got some work to do , ill see you tomorrow."

"Yeah , bright and early." she smiled softly

watching as she grabbed all his stuff leaving. She took a deep breath , heading back to the treadmill, turning up the speed.

/

The following morning , The ladies were all sat around in JJ's office.

"He asked you to marry him !" JJ said in excitement looking at Emily's finger.

"Yes I know , I still doesn't feel real."

"That ring looks too good to be real." Garcia said.

JJ smiled widely.

"I'm happy for you guys"

"Thank you , and it means we have a wedding to plan."

"Oh yay , I love weddings there so beautiful and everyone gets drunk then you always have them two people who end up having sluty sex."

JJ and Emily looked at each other laughing at there friend.

"So , how are thing with you and Luke?"

"There good , slow steady but. Its nice."

"So you don't miss him?"

"I'm not saying I'm completely over him but its nice having someone else there who actually likes to do things other than sex."

"Yeah , I'm sure with all them free work out sessions your getting , you don't really get time for that.!"

"Shut up." JJ laughed.

"How is he anyway? , I saw him at the gym yesterday."

Penelope pouched her lips together looking at her best friend.

"He's good , he's been excising a lot , takes Clooney on long runs. Then he's been busy trying to sell or rent his properties ."

"So he's not going out and getting laid.?"

"No , he said he's done with that . And he his I cant even remember the last time he said he saw a girl he found hot."

JJ took a deep breath , not knowing what say, he didn't think he would of changed the things he loved doing. Seems like he was trying to change or growing up.

/

"Congrats man."

"Thank you" Hotch said shaking Derek's hand

"So , hows your plan coming along?"

Derek raised his eyebrow , crossing his arm over his chest.

"Slowly , I just don't know what to do. She seems happy with that guy , and maybe its good for her. If I let her go."

"Your giving up?"

"Yeah , why try when she made it clear. When I saw her at the gym yesterday , I didn't . she didn't even look at me the way she used to."

"If its meant to be one day it will be."

Derek nodded at his boss , knowing he was right. If him and JJ were meant to be then one day they will go back to one another. But for now he was giving up. She had what she wanted and he was going to try and do the same.

/

"So Emily's getting married?"

"Yeah , I was actually shocked I mean its Hotch. I didn't think he was that kind of guy but there a cute couple." JJ smiled.

"Yeah , there nice and I bet your excited."

"That I am. Weddings are fun."

Jake smiled down at his girlfriend, who was laid in his hold. JJ looked up at him smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing , I just never realized that you were beautiful from every angle."

JJ shook her head blushing.

"Yeah your not so bad yourself."

"yeah I get that a lot."

JJ punched him the chest laying her head back down onto his ribs.

"I'm glad you called you know. After out one night stand."

"I am too." JJ smiled.

"So when's the wedding?"

"Not sure yet , They both kind of what it now , you know. You never know with our job what's gonna happen."

"So do you need a date to this wedding?"

"I think I may need some eye candy on my arm to make all the single woman jealous."

"Then you got yourself a eye candy date."

JJ smiled leaning her head up to Jakes' pressing her lips onto his.

/

Derek sat in the bar , twirling his drink in his hand. He needed to be alone. With alcohol. He just wanted to forget everything. He wasn't going to have a one night stand. He wasn't going to be his old self. He needed to grow up. And face reality that sex cant solve all your problems. He was going enjoy been single for a while see where it takes him.

/

**Sorry it was short , REVIEW PLEASE**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys thanks for all the review I'm so glad your all loving this story , anyways here is the next chapter :D enjoy and remember to review.**

**Chapter 19**

As the next few weeks went by Hotch's and Emily's wedding was growing closer. Everyone was busy planning different parts of the wedding the girls especially. JJ walked around the bridal shop looking at all the different dresses , while she waited for Emily to try on her dress. She just couldn't believe how beautiful all the dresses were and how one day she hoped she would be wearing one.

Emily stepped out running her hands down the middle of the dress.

"So what you think?"

"Wow , you look beautiful."

"Really?"

"Hotch is gonna be speechless." JJ said smiling.

Emily smiled widely knowing JJ was right in 2 days time she was going to blow everyone away.

/

As all the guest started to arrive the men of the team , stood on the isle making sure everything was in place. JJ and Garcia sat and watched as Emily had a little freak out moment.

"OKAY ! Just breathe okay in and out. In and out." JJ said placing hands on Emily's shoulders"

"But…."

"But nothing Hotch is stood there waiting for you. I can see him from the window okay."

Emily nodded taking a deep breath placing her hand on her stomach. Feeling the nerves. She took the bucay off Penelope heading out of the hotel room door with her two best friends.

As the music started JJ took her place next to Derek placing her arm in his as they walked down the Isle. JJ stood on the right hand side of the alter watching as Penelope and Kevin walked down next. Then the music started showing Emily and her father slowly walking down the isle. JJ took her bucay once she reached the alter.

/

Derek couldn't help and stare at JJ , even though her boyfriend was sat watching along with all the other guest. She looked breath taking. The way the red dress fit ever curve on her body perfectly how her long curled blonde hair wasn't out of place. Everything about her. How the dress brought her bright blue eyes out even more. He was speechless. And didn't no what to do. He felt a shiver through his body , as they walked arm in arm down the isle.

JJ took a deep breath watching Derek she forgot how handsome he looked In a suit and how it brought out his muscular body. And how she felt the shiver down her spine when is fingers touch her arm. She moved her focus from Derek and onto the beautiful event in front of her.

"I do."

"I do."

Hotch kissed Emily deeply on the lips wrapping his arm around her waist walking back down the isle smiles on both of there faces. JJ saw Jack , wondering where to go, she walked over to him taking his hand walking back down the isle with him letting him hold Emily's bucay.

Derek watched JJ interact with Jack, she really was a amazing woman. He looked over at Jake. Seeing him walk over to JJ wrapping his arm around her waist.

/

JJ sat at her table talking with Jake , well listening to him tell some other members of the FBI a story which they all seemed to find funny. JJ laughed along smiling at Jake. She wasn't focusing on him at all instead she was focusing on Derek and him and Penelope dancing.

"You wanna dance?" JJ asked looking at Jake.

"Sure babe."

JJ took his hand walking into the dance floor. Feeling Jake wrap his arms around her. As they danced along to the music. She smiled at him kissing him deeply on the lips.

"You okay?" He said whispering in her ear

"Yeah , I just need some fresh air." she game him a soft smile.

Jake nodded letting go of her watching as she walked off to get some air. He walked over to the bar ordering a beer. Derek watched as JJ walked off , he could tell something was up. He waited a few moments seeing Jake go over to the bar.

"Baby girl , I'll be right back."

"Okay" Penelope said seeing Kevin walking over to her.

Derek looked around trying to find JJ when he saw her walk into his and Reid's room. He followed her down pulling out his key card going into the room.

JJ looked up seeing Derek walking in.

"What are you dong !"

"It's my room."

"Oh….. Sorry Reid said I could ….." JJ said wrapping her arms over her chest.

"You okay?"

"I'M FINE"

"Jay."

"DON'T JAY ME.!"

"Okay , okay your fine."

He said walking towards her, he studied her noticing her body was becoming more relaxed. JJ looked up at him seeing him come towards her. She relaxed and she didn't know why. And now there he stood , right in front of her. Inches away.

"Your not okay."

"What makes you say that.!"

"You haven't stopped looking at me all night."

"You haven't stopped looking at me all night too."

"Well.!"

"Well what." JJ said eyeing him.

Derek stepped right in front of her cupping her cheeks kissing her deeply on the lips. After a few seconds JJ pulled away. Breathing deeply. She looked at Derek. Pushing her body against his kissing him back. Derek walked there bodies to the wall pushing JJ against it. JJ ran her hand over his head feeling him kiss her neck. She breathed deeply feeling him unzip her dress. Once he had removed her dress. JJ kissed him back quickly unbuttoning his shirt throwing it onto the floor. Once his trousers were off. He picked JJ up , wrapping her legs around his waist pushing her back against the wall.

Derek kissed down her neck and down the gap of her bra. He moved one of his hands down her back unclipping it taking it off her chest throwing it to floor. JJ bit her lip. Feeling him kiss around her boobs. Derek carried her into the bedroom throwing her down on the bed, he quickly opened his bag taking out a condom ripping the packet open he removed his boxers placing it on himself. He stepped back into the bed sliding JJ's panties off of her. He moved inside of her. Hearing her moan. He smiled widely kissing up her stomach onto her lips.

/

Derek pulled himself out of JJ , laying down next to her on the bed. Both panting for air. JJ closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Looking at Derek seeing him smiling. She stood up walking around the room grabbing her panties putting them back on. She walked into the main room picking up her bra and dress putting them on. She saw Derek walking out of the room , slipping his boxers back on. He saw JJ pull her dress back on. He walked towards her zipping it up placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. She saw her close her eyes taking a deep breath. She felt the room carrying her shoes putting them back on in the lift.

JJ walked back into the reception grabbing a glass of wine downing the glass , walking over to Jake.

"Hey you took your time."

"Sorry , lost track of time." she said smiling kissing him on the lips.

Derek walked back in smile on his face. Satisfied with what had just happned he saw JJ with Jake, knowing she felt exactly the same. With what just happened he knew she still had feelings for him. Otherwise she would of walked away.

"You look like you just got laid." Rossi said taking a sip of his drink standing next to Morgan.

"Maybe I did." He said raising his eyebrow.

"Don't tell Reid that, he wont let you back in the room."

Derek smirked taking a sip of his drinking looking over at JJ who was still flustered. Rossi saw the look on Derek's face ,looking over at JJ, he knew exactly what had just happened he shook his head. Walking off knowing they wouldn't of been able to stay away from each other for long.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys thanks for all the REVIEWS , and I'm so glad your all enjoying it. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

There wasn't time for Hotch and Emily to go on a honeymoon. Which they were both okay with. All they needed was each other and that's what they had.

As Monday came along , everyone was back in the office. Getting on with work. JJ stood in her office , pacing up and down. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the wedding. She shouldn't of done it. Spelt with him. But in that moment she got caught up. She needed him. Well the sex.

JJ stopped pacing for a few moments picking up her phone texting both Emily and Garcia. She sat down at her desk. Biting her lip. Tapping her pencil.

Emily sat at her desk , looking through the photos from the wedding , feeling her phone vibrating. She picked up seeing a 911 message from JJ , she looked up seeing Garcia , walking towards her. Emily stood up from her chair following Garcia , down the hallway to JJ's office.

As they opened the door , they saw JJ sat at her desk , tapping a pencil , they exchanged a look with one another. Emily closed the door behind her. Sitting down in the spare chair next to Penelope.

JJ looked at her two best friends biting her lip, putting the pencil down.

"I need you guys to promise me something….."

"Okay…." Emily said looking at Garcia.

"That you wont , yell , shout , or slap me for what I'm about to tell you."

They both nodded.

"I spelt with Derek. At your wedding!" JJ said quickly.

Emily and Garcia , both went wide eyed.

"YOU DID WHAT AT MY WEDDING !" Emily said yelling at her.

"YOU SPELT WITH….DEREK" Garcia joining Emily on the yelling

"You said you wouldn't yell !"

"SOORY , sorry!" Emily said lowering her voice.

"How?"

"I was dancing with Jake , then I notcied he quiet looking at me….so I went to get some air , Reid said I could use his room. So…..I went up there. Then a few seconds later. He walked in.!"

"Oh , they were sharing a room."

"Then what?" Garcia asked engaged in the story.

"He quiet asking me if I was okay…..so I told him I was fine."

Emily and Garcia looked at each other , raising there eyebrows.

"Then , he kissed me….."

"So you kissed back. Like you always do."

JJ nodded running her hands over her face.

"I didn't….I shouldn't."

"Then why did you Jen?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Okay I don't !…..I guess I got caught in the moment…I don't miss him okay! ….I don't I guess I just…"

"You missed the sex !" Garcia said laughing

"WHAT NO !"

"Oh you did.!"

JJ shook her head closing her eyes.

"Okay , I miss the sex , but its amazing!"

"Have you spoke to him?"

"No , I haven't , even spoken to Jake."

"Yeah , think you need to do that."

JJ sighed letting out a breath.

"What do I do?"

"You need to make it clear to both of them. What and who you want….otherwise your gonna lose them both."

JJ nodded biting her lip. Knowing Emily was right. But she new deep down , when she told Jake. He wasn't going to be happy. And she could lose him anyway.

/

After everyone had left that evening , JJ was sat in her office. Trying to figure out what she was going to say to Derek. She saw her phone light up seeing a text from Emily.

_**Me and Aaron just left , Morgan's still there go talk to him xx**_

JJ put her phone down. Leaning back in her chair taking a deep breath.

"Now or never…."

She grabbed her coat and bag putting the extra case flies in her bag. She turned out her light closing her office door. She walked down the hallway , and through the doors of the bullpen seeing Morgan at his desk. She sat on the edge of his desk watching as he looked up at her.

"Well hey there beautiful lady."

"Don't….."

"Don't what?" he said smiling widely.

"Do that…okay I'm not your lady!"

"Okay , okay sorry." Morgan said putting his arms up in defence.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah…I guess we do."

JJ bit her lip looking at Derek.

"What happened at the wedding….it was the biggest mistake ive ever made."

Derek looked at her with confusion

"Jennifer…"

"NO Derek. It was . It shouldn't of happened. I was caught in the moment…I don't love you anymore"

"Then why did you kiss me back!"

"Because I miss the sex not you!"

"I'm sorry…."

Derek shook his head looking away from her. JJ bit her lip holding her coat ,over her arms which were crossed over her chest.

"Don't. okay…DON'T BOTHER. I'M SICK OF THIS JJ..you need to make your mind up. You either want to be with me or. You don't. so stop coming back to me."

JJ took a deep breath tears forming in her eyes looking at the anger written all over his face. She closed her eyes taking a breath. She stood up storming out. Deek leant forward. Putting his head in his hands. Punching his desk.

/

Rossi , stood in looking out of the window of his office. They couldn't see him. Everyone thought he had left a while ago. But he hadn't he had just turned the lights out in his office and poured himself a drink. He watched the interaction between the two agents. Even he knew things had just blown up in there faces and would leave several issues with all the team not just them.

/

JJ opened the door to her apartment seeing , Jake sat in the living room. She took off her coat leaving it on the kitchen counter.

"Hey…"

"Hey , I got your message you okay?"

JJ nodded biting her lip , she pulled her selves over her hands sitting down on the sofa next to him. She licked her lips staring down at the floor. Jake watched her closely seeing how tense she was,

"Jay…."

She looked up at him.

" I need to tell you something."

He nodded reaching out his hand, placing it on hers. JJ looked at his hand on hers. Looking back up at him.

"I spelt with Morgan , at the wedding…" she took a deep breath waiting for his reaction.

"I no….."

JJ looked back up at him shocked.

"wha….t?"

"Jen, you disappeared. Both of you for 40 minutes. You were flustered and he had a look on his face the rest of the night I'm not stupid."

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry….."

"I'm not…."

JJ looked right at him

"You need to figure out , who you want. Me or him. And if you do chose him , I'm okay with that because then. Id know that you always have still loved him….but if you chose me . Then I forgive you."

"I chose you. I don't feel that way about him. Not anymore anyway…..it was just sex to me. that's all….."

"Good."

He moved towards her kissing her deeply on the lips.

"I'm kinda glad you chose me…."

JJ smiled letting out a little laugh. Laying in his arms.

/

Derek stood in his bedroom , taking a long sip of his beer, he brought it down to his left hand , looking down at the photo frame , that was in his right hand. Laughing to himself he placed it into the box.

It was a picture of him and JJ , pulling a face at each other at the party , Emily had thrown the pervious year.

Derek had finally given up. On hoping he could have JJ back. So now there he was putting everything that belonged to her. And everything that reminded him of her. Into a box. One to give back to her. The other to throw away.

He took another sip of his beer. Seeing Clooney , sat on the bed , growling at him.

"I no buddy…I miss her too."

/


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Keep the Reviews coming :D and glad your liking it. And also the various comments given me some ideas anyways. Have hope guys…time will only tell ;)**

**Chapter 21**

JJ walked into the bullpen the following morning , placing her coat down on her chair, she noticed a box on her desk. With a note on top.

^^^^^ Thought you might need these , cos I don't^^^^

JJ put the note down , opening the box , seeing lots of her stuff. She looked up seeing all the team , in the conference room. She put the lid down on the box , heading up to the conference room. She walked in sitting down next to Rossi , looking over at Derek. Derek looked away from JJ , down at the case file In front of him.

Rossi looked between his two colleagues knowing the next few days were going to be entertaining at the most. After Hotch and Garcia had presented the case , all the team went to gather there belongings.

JJ stood at her desk , placing on her jacket. Seeing Emily walking towards her.

"Hey."

"Hey." JJ said looking up at her.

"You okay?" Emily said placing her bag onto her shoulder.

"Yeah…" JJ grabbed her bag heading out the door with Emily.

Garcia noticed how quiet , Morgan had been. She walked over to him sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine baby girl."

Garcia raised her eyebrow looking directly at him.

"I promise. "

"Okay , but just call if you need to talk."

"Always."

/

JJ , Emily and Hotch walked into the local police station , JJ started setting up in the conference room , seeing Emily setting everything out.

"So what happened , with Morgan and Jake?"

JJ sighed turning around to her friend , crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lets just say. I made my choice and, I don't regret it."

"So you did you chose?"

"Jake…."

Emily nodded.

"So , how did he take it. When you told him?"

"Actually…."

JJ bit her lip , sitting down in one of the chairs.

"He new….something about us, both been gone for 40 minutes…And how he kept staring at me."

"Wow!"

"Oh I know , I guess …..I like him a lot. He makes me happy."

"And Morgan?"

"He did. For a while. Its just…I felt like in ways I was just a bit of eye candy. He got use me. Not be with me you know"

"Well , as long as your happy. And you and Morgan are okay. Then."

"Yeah…."

"It didn't go well did it?"

"Not really…"

"Jayje !"

"Please don't okay… I will talk to him… when he clams down."

"You better."

/

Morgan , Rossi and Reid walked around the crime scene.

"So the Unsub , takes his victims from a local place. Sexually assaults them. Before , and after there dead. Then dumps there bodies." Morgan said looking around.

"Looks like way. But also looks like he's going out of his way to dump the bodies."

"So we just need to figure out. Why he chooses these victims , and why he's killing them. "

/

Everyone sat around the table eating lunch , going over everything they had on the case. JJ took a long sip of her soda.

"So , what do we have so far?"

"Well all our victims so far , are between the age of 25-35! , all blonde , thin. Work a lot."

"So , they stand out from what there like. Not because there pretty."

"Well , what if the unsub , see's someone in his victims?"

"Like what a ex girlfriend who broke his heart , so he decided to kill them. Because they remind him of her?" Derek said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah , because every pretty girl breaks a guys heart.!"

"Yeah you would know!"

JJ let out a little laugh .

"Yeah….you ever thought , it could be the unsubs fault so the girl left?"

The rest of the team exchanged a look between each other.

"OKAY ! I think you two need to make this less personal and focus. Just because you both hurt each other. doesn't mean you have to make us all suffer." Rossi said leaning forward.

JJ went to speak , but no words came out.

"Sorry."

/

JJ sat in her hotel room , reading over the case file . And couldn't help but think of what Rossi had said earlier , she climbed off the bed , walking down the hallway. She knocked on his door , crossing her arms over her chest .

Morgan opened his hotel room door , seeing JJ stood there.

"Don't yell I just came to talk to you."

Morgan stepped out of the way letting JJ , into the room. She sat down on the bed looking down at her fingers.

"We shouldn't be acting like this."

"I know….I'm sorry I guess I'm just."

"Trying to deal with it?"

Morgan , looked at JJ. Nodding.

"I am , sorry. I never meant to lead you on."

"I know. I do but…that's my fault as well for thinking. I still had a chance. "

"You did."

"Then what happened?"

"Life. Happened. Us we grew apart. I became. More interested in the relationship than you did."

"I was always interested Jay…I guess I just figured that out too late."

"yeah , I guess we both did."

"You are happy right?. With Jake?"

JJ looked at him for a moment. Biting her lip.

"Yes."

"Then , I'm gonna stop chasing you. And leave you alone."

JJ looked at him nodded her head.

"So can we be friends?"

"Yes…well we can try. But no coming to me with your problems with Jake."

"Deal."

JJ stood up , wrapping her arms around Morgan's waist , feeling him return the hold. They stayed in each others arms for moment. JJ laying her head onto Derek's shoulder. Derek could feel her breath , sending a tingle vibe through his whole body. He took a deep breath. Pulling away.

"You should go. We got a long day ahead of us."

JJ nodded giving him a soft smile.

/

After the case was over ,Everyone parted. Going there separate ways. JJ pulled up In the parking lot of her apartment , picking up her go bag , and the box of stuff Derek had left on her desk. Once she had cleaned up and eaten. She sat on the sofa , emptying the box. She looked at everything that was now laid out onto her sofa.

There was pieces of clothes , books, jewellery. And then she saw It a photo of her and Morgan. She traced her fingers over it. Biting down on her lip. Thinking back to the convocation she had , had with Derek. He was letting her go. And she was okay with that. She was happy with Jake for now at least.

Morgan sat at his desk finishing up the last of his files. He looked around seeing Emily walking back into the office.

"Hey ,what you doing back here?"

"I'm waiting for Aaron , were off to dinner."

Derek nodded putting his pen down.

"So how you doing?"

"You talked to JJ huh?"

Emily nodded , sitting down on his desk.

"Yep , what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking , I miss her. And I still love her. And I needed it."

"Derek."

"Don't okay…I know what I did was stupid. But she kissed me back Emily!…I pulled away and she kissed me.."

"I'm not blaming you for that. I'm just saying."

"You don't have too. JJ came to me the other night. Were all good. Im gonna leave her alone and let her be happy."

"For real?"

"For real!"

"Okay then."

Hotch , walked out of his office followed my Strauss , Emily walked over to Hotch , taking his hand leading them out of the bullpen.

Derek , sat forward leaning his elbows onto his desk. Running a hand over his head. He was lying to himself. He wanted to be happy for JJ. But he didn't know what that was going to do to him. He still loved her. And he wished he could have been the man she wanted to be with.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. Sorry for the very , very late update. Been super busy. But anyways here is the latest chapter. Enjoy it. And updated as soon as I could for my partner in crime. !**

**Chapter 22 -not to self. Intense scenes ! Rated M**

As the weeks went on, JJ grew closer and closer to Jake. She was really falling in love with him. She was having fun. Enjoying having him around. That was until. She noticed, how protective he was. Always checking in on her. At first she liked that he cared so much. But now. She really wished he would tone it down. And it was all about to change.

JJ strolled into her apartment. Jake right behind her, his hands on her hips. As soon as the door closed. He pushed her against the wall, hard. JJ closed her eyes. Trying not to focus on the pain running through her back. Jake kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, moving her arms around his neck, digging her fingers through his hair. He pulled open her shirt. Seeing the outline of her breasts. He smiled widely, kissing the gap between them. JJ closed her eyes, leaning back moaning at his touch.

JJ woke up the following morning, too a buzzing sound. She opened her eyes. Seeing her phone, moving on the table. She sat up, opening the call. Not bothering to read the caller ID.

"Jareau."

"We got a case, be here as soon as you can !"

"How bad?"

"Bad."

JJ hung up, laying back down on the bed letting out a sigh.

"You gotta go?" Jake said looking up at her.

"I'll call you later" she smiled softly, giving him a quick kiss.

/

Everyone gathered into the conference room looking over the files, Garcia had laid out.

"What you got for us, Baby girl?"

"Unfortunately nothing good, 6 bodies of children between the ages of 3 and 5 have been found."

"All were found, stripped naked, and sexually assaulted" Hotch, spoke. Seeing the various looks on his team members faces.

"Wheels up in 20. We need to find this unsub and fast."

Everyone gathered there things heading out of the room. As JJ stood up she felt a pain in her back.

"Ahh." she said taking a deep breath.

"You okay?" Derek asked looking at her.

She nodded biting down her lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Morgan watched as she walked out of the room, trying to hide the pain she was in.

After the plane had set off and the caption turned off the seat belt signs, JJ walked into the bathroom cubical. Locking the door behind her. JJ lifted up her shirt, seeing a big purple bruise on her back, touching it slowly, she pulled away flinching.

/

Derek walked into the conference room, sliding a cup of coffee, down the table. JJ caught it in her hands, looking down at Morgan.

"Thanks."

"You look like you need one."

"I did thanks" JJ took a long sip, sitting back.

"Are you okay?…you seem a little…."

"Yeah. Yeah, I just spelt funny, guess I pulled a muscle or something"

Derek nodded sitting back, knowing she was lying, but didn't want to push her.

JJ closed her eyes, trying to forget about the pain she was in.

/

Emily knocked on the door, of JJ's hotel room, Opening the door, JJ saw Emily holding a bottle of wine.

"You really are my best friend."

Emily smiled entering the room, placing the bottle and glasses down, JJ sat down in the chair, watching Emily pour her a glass.

"So what's going on with you?"

"Nothing why?"

"Jay. don't play that game.. You've been holding your back all day."

"It's nothing really." she said raising her eyebrows. Taking a sip of her wine.

"Show me. Otherwise. Ill come over there and do it myself."

JJ sighed taking a deep breath, lifting her shirt, wincing at the pain.

"Jesus JJ. What did you do?"

"Nothing, we were just…."

"WE?"

"Yeah…." JJ looked at Emily biting her lip.

"We were about to have sex…."

"You and Jake?….."

JJ nodded pulling her shirt back down.

"We were kissing and he pushed me against the wall, a little too hard."

"JAY!"

"I'm fine. We were both drunk. I guess it got a little out of hand."

"Yeah id say !"

"Please don't tell anyone. I'm fine really. It was just a bit of ruth sex."

"Ruth! JJ. Ruth, involves everything but you ending up in bruises."

Emily sighed running her hands through her hair.

"Okay I promise. But if this happens again."

"It wont…."

"It better not, or he will have me to deal with."

/

As the case came too a end, after the team had gotten back home, JJ found herself in the gym, for some reason she needed to work of some steam. And now she could. Punching the bag, over and over. She felt forgot about all the pain in her shoulder. Hours passed, JJ finally stopped. She sat down on the floor, touching her shoulder. Knowing it was going to hurt like hell, the following morning

Taking a sip of her water, JJ grabbed her towel wiping the sweat off her body. Standing up, grabbing her shirt, JJ pulled it over her head, grabbing her stuff leaving the gym.

Derek stood watching her, he had been doing late night tactical training, and wanted to finish up with a gym session. Seeing JJ, he paused watching her, he had never seen her so tense, then he saw it the bruise on her back, as she pulled on her shirt. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. Hoping what he thought was happening wasn't.

/

JJ opened the door to her apartment, locking all the locks, she kicked off her shoes, turning on the lamp, she saw Jake sat on the sofa. JJ jumped wacking her hand on the lamp.

"GOD JAKE!"

"Sorry baby." he said stumbling over to her, gripping her hands on her hips.

"Are you drunk?"

"A little" he smiled kissing her neck.

"Babe stop, okay, your drunk I'm tried this isn't gonna happen tonight."

"Yeah…it is you can't resist me."

"JAKE!"

"NO !"

He grabbed her arms forcing her onto the sofa, twisting her wrist.

"AHHHH!"

"Shhh, its me come on."

JJ took a deep breath, kicking him away, walking into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her, she slid to floor crying too herself.

/

**Sorry it was short but what did you think. More coming soon. Just got too focus on my college work since I finish for good in a couple of weeks. Then I can focus on all my stories. Anyways thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it remember to review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Really am sorry for the super late update guys, but anyways here is the next chapter hope you like it. And from the last reviews. Don't be too disappointed things may not go the way you think they will.**

**Chapter 23**

Covering her face, with the make up, JJ tried her best covering the bruises that now laid on her skin. Running her hands through her hair JJ, walked out of the bathroom, seeing Jake still laid in bed. Rolling her eyes, JJ sat down on the bed picking up her shoes, feeling Jake wrap his arms around her waist, and his lips on her neck.

"mmm, come back to bed."

"I can't I'm already late, I gotta go." JJ said looking around at him, kissing him deeply on the lips.

Walking into the bullpen JJ placed her bags down next to Emily's desk. Looking up she saw her team mates all sat around. In the mini kitchen area, walking towards them she poured herself a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter.

"Morning…"

"Morning, your later than usual." Reid, said looking up from his book.

Pausing before taking a sip of her coffee, JJ listened to Reid's words, taking a sip of her coffee, JJ lowered her hands.

"Yeah, I spelt in."

They all ignored the effort in JJ's voice knowing something was up, but knew not to push JJ to talk, since she was a very private person. Morgan watched her closely, they he had been doing since he saw her in the gym, he knew there wasn't something right and he just wished she would tell one of them, but knew she wouldn't.

JJ was glad they had a case close to home, knowing she didn't have to fly around the country and deal with the mass arguments that would follow, walking up to the victims family house, JJ looked around seeing the various people on the street, knowing it wasn't a very good neighbourhood. Following Rossi, she watched as he knocked on the door, JJ jumped a little when she heard dogs barking from the inside. Rossi noticed how startled she was.

Taking a deep breath, JJ kept clam, watching as the door opened. As they family allowed them in JJ sat down next to Rossi, letting him take the lead. Heading back to the BAU, JJ headed into her office, knowing she needed to get away from everyone. Rossi walked over to the team, seeing the look on her face. They had all notcied, how skittish she had been around them and everyone, whenever when someone touched her arm, she would pull away, and any noise would make her jump. All of them were worried, but didn't know what to do, as they knew JJ would never tell them if there was something wrong. They felt helpless.

/

Walking into her apartment, JJ saw Jake, sat half naked on the sofa, rolling her eyes a little she dropped her bags on the floor, leaving her gun on the table in the doorway, walking into the kitchen she grabbed two beers from the frigde, kicking off her shoes, JJ sat down next to Jake handing him the beer.

"I thought you'd never come home."

JJ looked up at Jake, kissing him on the lips. "Yeah, sorry people just wont stop killing people."

Jake wrapped his arm around JJ, kissing her forehead. JJ liked him when he was like this, when he hadn't been drinking. He was nice and caring, but she knew very soon that would change. Sitting up JJ placed her bottle down on the table.

"I'm gonna go wash up" JJ said standing up, slowly letting go of Jakes hand.

Walking into her bedroom, JJ stripped off her clothes, changing into some jogger bottoms and a plain top and cardigan, walking into the bathroom, she grabbed her makeup wipes, wiping away all the makeup on her face. Looking at herself, she saw the purple bruise under her right eye. Walking back into the living room, she saw Jake over my the fridge, looking down she saw the now empty bottle on the table. She stood still as Jake walked towards hers, running his finger down her face. JJ lowered her head, not wanting to look at him, folding her arms over her chest, she took a deep breath.

"Babe…" Jake whispered to her.

JJ slowly looked up, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey…c'mon…I'm not gonna hurt you I promise."

JJ went to speak but nothing came out, taking a step backwards, she looked fully at Jake.

"You said that the last 3 times!"

JJ pushed his lips together, watching as JJ walked further away from him, taking a long sip of the beer, he throw it the floor, moving towards JJ, he pushed her against the wall, gripping his hands around her arms.

"Seriously, you wanna go there."

JJ closed her eyes , feeling the tears fall down her cheeks, knowing what was coming, taking a deep breath, she looked up at Jake,

"I'm not taking this anymore, WERE DONE!"

Jake let out a loud noise, squeezing JJ's jaw, she let out a scream, as he pushed her to the floor. Slowly trying to get up, JJ pushed her body across the floor. Closing her eyes. She felt his foot dig into her stomach, screaming out in pain, she pushed her body together, watching as he bent down the floor, grabbing her hair. Pulling her to her feet, he throw her to wall, JJ hit her head, looking around quickly she reached out and grabbed her gun, turning around she didn't think twice and pulled the trigger, shooting it twice, she watched as Jake fell to the floor, blood pouring from his chest. Throwing the gun to the floor, JJ slide down the wall, her whole body shaking. She didn't do anything, she let the tears fall knowing it wouldn't be long till, the police arrived knowing her neighbours would of made a call.

/

Hotch walked out of his office, seeing his team all around in the bullpen. Walking down the steps he stood in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest. He watched as Rossi walked out of his office.

"Hotch?" Emily said. Knowing the look on his face.

"I just got a call. Shots were just heard from JJ's apartment."

Everyone looked at Hotch not knowing what to say. Morgan stood up grabbing his things, heading out the door without saying a word. Everyone looked around at Hotch following Morgan out of the bullpen.

On arriving, they all jumped out of the SUV's walking towards the apartment building, they saw JJ sat in the ambulance, covered in bruises and blood. Emily looked at Morgan, and then at Hotch.

"Morgan, Reid, Rossi, go inside. See what happened."

Rossi, pulled Morgan away, seeing the anger on his face. Emily took a deep breath walking over to her best friend.

"JJ." Hotch said standing in front of her.

JJ slowly looked up seeing Emily and Hotch staring at her. She didn't say anything, she just stared at them.

"Oh god." Emily said taking a deep breath. "Jay…."

"I shot him." she said quietly.

Emily looked at Hotch, knowing this was going to be more difficult than they all thought.

"JJ." Hotch said once again.

JJ let out a little laugh. "I shot him. And I don't even care."

Before anyone could say anything else, the paramedic cut them off. "Sorry, but we gotta take her to the hospital, make sure no ribs are broken."

JJ laid her head back on the gurney. Knowing known of this was about to end.

Walking into JJ's apartment, they all saw the mess, and the blood. Walking into the room. They saw the coroner loading the body into a bag. Rossi looked up at Reid.

"Well, look's like there was a struggle." Rossi, said noticing a detective walking towards them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, were FBI." Rossi said showing his badge.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, this is one of our agents place."

"Ahh, well feel free to look around."

"We will, and did she tell you anything?"

"No, it was pretty obvious when my officers broke in the door down, she was sat against the wall shaking, gun on the ground next to her. And he was dead."

Emily and Hotch walked into JJ's place. Walking towards the guys.

"They've taken her to the hospital." Emily said looking around. Biting down on her lip.

"What's bothering you?" Hotch said.

"I knew….I knew he was aggressive with her and I didn't say anything…and now."

Morgan looked at Emily, he was still angry and wanted to get to the bottom of everything.

"I'm going to the hospital." Morgan said

"I'll go with you. So you don't do anything stupid" Rossi, spoke, following the younger agent.

/

Walking down the hallway of the hospital JJ saw Derek sat waiting, rolling her eyes. She walked towards him folding her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay." Derek said standing up.

"I'm fine."

"Wow, really. Cos to me you don't look it," Derek said standing in front of her, he slowly lifted his hand, to her face, seeing the bruises, JJ watched as his hand lifted to her face. Quickly she pulled away.

"Why do you even…"

"Why do I care?" Derek said taking a step back.

JJ didn't saying.

"Cos I care about you JJ. We all do, and I still love you."

"WELL STOP.!"

"It's not that easy."

"Yes. Yes it is." she let out a little laugh.

"Derek. I don't have any feelings left for you, I don't and the one person I do I have feelings for is now dead….so sorry if I don't think you trying to be a hero will welcome me back into your arms. Cos it's not gonna happen."

Derek looked at JJ, feeling the tears from in his eyes.

"So its that simple?"

"Yeah….move on, find someone who will actually love you. And want to be with you, cos I can't offer you that. Not anymore."

"JJ!"

"Just leave me alone. Please!"

JJ walked down the hallway, she walked out the hospital, leaning against the wall she let the tears fall. she couldn't keep her emotions inside anymore. She was honest with him. But wasn't honest with herself. She didn't have feelings for him anymore, but all she wanted to was to be in his arms. And for him to make all the pain go away. But she needed to do this by herself. Overcome her fears, and become herself again.

Rossi, watched from the other end of the hallway, as the words were exchanged, holding the coffee cups, he watched as JJ walked away, and Derek punched the wall. Walking towards his colleague he handed him the coffee.

"I take it you heard that?"

"Yes…and she's right."

Derek took a sip of the coffee, sitting down his ran his hand over his head.

"How do you get over someone, when from the moment you met them, you had feelings for them?"

"That my friend, your gonna have to figure out."

Derek nodded, sitting back knowing. If he couldn't be there in the way he wanted to be with JJ. Then he would have to do what she said, and move on. Even if he knew he couldn't be happy with anyone else the way he was happy with her.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE. Oh and sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or grammar errors etc. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the REVIEWS, in the last chapter glad you liked it, so here is the next one, and Ideas are always welcome enjoy. **

**Chapter 24.**

Closing the door behind her, JJ closed all the locks on her door, panting for air, walking towards the kitchen she turned on the main light, searching through the fridge she grabbed the big bottle of water, taking a large, sip she felt her new kitten rub against her legs, bending down she tickled the little guy, watching as he moved around the kitchen. Walking into her bedroom, JJ stripped off her running clothes, and grabbed her dressing gown on the way into the bathroom, turning on the hot water, she climbed in letting the water brush against her skin.

Once she was dressed, she walked into the kitchen, tucking her blouse into her trousers, turning on the coffee maker, getting out the kitten food, she replaced the bowl that was half eaten, picking up her new kitten giving her a little cuddle, leaving her to eat. Once she was ready, she headed off to work making sure she double locked her apartment.

JJ had been back at work for only 2 weeks, she had taken some leave to recover and needed some time alone. Her first week back, everyone noticed JJ seemed to be her normal self, which she was, but there was still a part of her that wasn't, she didn't feel safe, anywhere. She would double lock her apartment, always look back on her morning and evening runs to make sure no one was following her. She was scared and alone and now had more trust issues than she did before.

As the team sat in the conference room, opening the case file, JJ took in a deep breath, looking over the pictures of the dead bodies, seeing the dead woman bodies. Looking up she looked up at the board.

"How many victims is there so far?"

"7... 3 new bodies were just found."

Nodding, JJ looked back down at the file, reading over all the reports.

As the team sat on the Jet, JJ sat in the corner chair, looking up she saw Morgan walking towards her, gulping down a breath, she looked at him sitting in the chair opposite her.

"JJ…."

"Yeah….."

"I know we haven't really talked since, ya know…but if you do ever need anyone to talk too. You know I'm good listener."

"Thanks, Morgan…really."

/

Sitting in her hotel room, JJ bit down onto her lip, standing up. She picked up her key card, walking down the hallway she knocked on the door waiting for an answer. As the door opened, I looked up.

"Can I take you up on that talk?"

"Yeah…" Derek said, stepping back inside his room, grabbing his key card.

Sitting down on one of the sofas, JJ waited as Morgan went to the bar, as he placed the beer bottles down on the table, JJ picked it up taking a large sip, looking right at Morgan.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said…it….it was harsh…"

"Forgot it, JJ, you were upset, and I get it, you don't feel that way anymore…and now I really know that."

"Were still friends right?"

"Always, you'll always be my girl…and I will always look out for you."

Smiling a little JJ nodded.

"So what you wanna talk about?"

"Yeah….urmm…..I'm not okay.."

Derek listened to her carefully, understanding exactly what she meant, standing up he picked up his bottle, sitting down next to her, he took hold of her hand.

"I cant do anything…I just everytime I'm alone or out running, anywhere….I feel like I'm been watched, I can't trust anything or anyone anymore."

Squeezing her hand, Derek closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"JJ, listen to me…okay! , you are not alone, you have all of us, you can trust us, and if you ever need anyone at any time of the day, just call me."

Wiping away her tears, JJ looked right at Morgan, "you'll always be the first person I call."

/

As the team found the unsub, JJ, Reid and Emily stood with there guns up surrounding the unsub, JJ felt that fear hit her once again, Holding up her gun, she felt her hands start to shake, taking a deep breath she clamed down slowly, looking forward, she watched as the unsub, held the gun to the newest victims neck.

"David, Adams , put the gun down!"

"NO…..no she derives to die, she did this. She did this!"

JJ closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, all the images popping back into her head, opening her eyes, she saw the quick glances from Emily and Reid. Then she heard it, the gunshots, dropping her gun, JJ fell to the ground covering her ears. Opening her eyes, she felt someone holding onto her shoulders, looking up she saw Morgan, letting him help her up, JJ looked right at him, grabbing hold of his arm, as he led her outside.

Sitting down on the curb, JJ looked up seeing all the team looking at her, closing her eyes, she lowered her head opening them, she looked down at her shaking hand. Looking back around she saw Morgan sitting down next to her.

"JJ…."

"Don't…okay…I know I screwed up."

"JJ….I just wanna make sure your okay."

"No….I'm not okay…everytime I close my eyes I see him, I see him running towards me, and me pulling the trigger, and now everytime I hear a gunshot, or see a gun. It comes back. And I cant….I just…."

"Shhh" Morgan wrapped his arm around JJ, pulling her close, he let her cry into his shirt.

/

Opening the door to her apartment, JJ walked through the door, turning on the light, she heard the meow from her kitten, glad her neighbour came in and fed her. Dropping down her bag and keys, she turned round seeing Morgan leaning against the wall.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Nothing, a bottle of wine and a bubble bath can't fix."

Morgan let out a little, laugh, sitting down next to her on the sofa, JJ smiled, picking up her kitten, placing her down on the sofa.

"Can I join you for the wine?"

Smiling JJ stood up , walking into the kitchen, she grabbed two glasses, opening the bottle, she carried them back into the living room, seeing Morgan, and her kitten get cosy.

"He likes you."

Pouring the wine JJ handed him the glass.

"Yeah, he's a cute one, how long you had for?"

"Just over a week, he belonged to someone in the building, so when I'm away she comes down and feeds him, her daughters kitten had kittens."

Morgan nodded taking a sip , looking right at JJ.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…"

"You really did love him didn't you?"

"I did….I just…..I don't know why I put up with it…everytime…he had a drink…he'd just…but then the rest of the time. He was amazing."

"I'm sorry. That you had to go throw that. No one should ever have too."

"Thank you."

Taking a sip of the wine, JJ placed her glass down onto the table, rubbing her hands through her hair.

"Thank you, for urmm…listening I know, its gotta be hard. "

"As hard as it might be, I'll always be there for you JJ. No matter how I feel about you, or how you feel about me."

Standing up, he put on his jacket heading towards the door.

"Goodnight JJ."

"Night….."

Walking into the bedroom, JJ changed ,and climbed into bed, thinking about what Derek had said. He was right, and she didn't know why but she had that feeling once again, the butterflies in her stomach. She had never gotten over him.

/

**Sorry it was short, I'm really running out of ideas, Need help and ideas ! So please give them. And review please. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the late update guys, writers block has had the better of me, anyways enjoy the newest chapter.**

**Chapter 25.**

Walking back from the bar, JJ placed the beers down onto the table, sitting back down In her seat, she took a large sip. Turning around she saw Derek walk in with a woman holding his hand.

"Who's that?" JJ asked, leaning towards Emily.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met her have you, that's Cassie, Morgan's new girlfriend." Emily said studying JJ closely.

"Oh." JJ said frowning her eyebrow.

"JJ…..you don't like him do you."

"What, Morgan? No." she said with a little laugh.

Grabbing her arm Emily dragged JJ outside. "Spill It."

Leaning against the railing JJ, felt the cold air brush against her skin.

"I don't like him."

"Then what's with the look on your face."

"Cos I still love him." JJ said letting out a breath.

Emily went eye wide, staring at JJ. "Since when?"

"Since….we started hanging out again."

"JJ.."

"Don't worry….I'm not going there. She bit down onto her lip, ruffling her hair.

"Why not?"

"Cos, he's got a girlfriend, and I told him that I would pretty much never get back with him."

"Okay, I wont push you, but If you are falling in love with him again. Don't leave it before its too late."

Walking back into the bar, JJ took her seat, seeing Morgan heading towards them.

"Cassie, this is JJ."

"It's nice to finally meet you JJ, ive heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too." she said smiling a little.

"Urgh, guys I'm not feeling well so I'm gonna call it a night."

"You sure gumdrop?"

"Yeah I just need a good nights sleep, I'll see you all at work tomorrow."

Grabbing her stuff, JJ bolted out of the bar before anyone could stop her, after catching a cab home, JJ walked into her apartment, pouring a glass of water, she changed and climbed into bed, snuggling up with her kitten, processing what had just happened.

The following Morning, JJ made her way into the bullpen, placing her stuff in her office, she made her way into the mini kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. Taking a sip of her cup, she looked up seeing Morgan making a cup.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" JJ said placing both her hands around her cup.

"You just left sort of quick last night."

"Oh. Yeah sorry, I've just got a bit of a cold, and haven't been sleeping much."

"So you feeling better?"

"Yeah." JJ said looking right at him. Before walking off.

Sitting down in her office, she took a deep breath, running her hands through her hair. She didn't even understand why she felt this way. She said she didn't have feelings for him, and now there she saws, cursing at herself for letting them feelings come back. She just wished things could be simple, in which her feelings and his feelings never existed.

/

Landing on there latest case everyone was on edge, all of them hated working on cases that were to do with children. Making there way to the newest crime scene, Emily and JJ, made there way over to the body. Taking a deep breath, she felt the knot in her stomach, moving away from the body she covered her mouth.

"You okay?" Hotch asked watching her closely.

Nodding JJ took a deep breath. "Yeah…I…why would someone do that."

"Lets find this guy and fast."

After spending all day coming up with new leads the team called it a night, finding herself in the hotel bar, JJ drunk away the images in her head, she couldn't believe how someone could torture a little kid and just dump there body. It made her feel sick to her stomach.

Downing another drink, she wiped her mouth, nodding towards the bar tender.

As last call came in, JJ stumbled onto the floor the team were staying on, leaning against one of the doors, she knocked, feeling her head spin, waiting for the door open, JJ pulled open the top buttons to her blouse, as the door opened she saw a half naked Derek Morgan.

"JJ!"

"Shhh" she said, pushing him through the door.

Closing the door, JJ guided him into the room. Watching her closely, he could her blouse was half open and she was very drunk.

"JJ your drunk."

"NO! I'm tipsy there's a difference."

"JJ, what you doing here?"

Sighing, she pushed him down onto the bed standing in front of him. "I miss you." she said tracing her hand along his bare chest.

Watching as her hand moved along his skin, he couldn't tell if she was been serious or just messing about. Looking right at her he saw the sparkle in her eyes. Leaning forward JJ, pressed her lips to Morgan's, feeling him return the kiss, placing his hand onto the bottom of her back.

JJ sat down in his lap, grabbing hold of his neck. Realizing what he was doing Derek, pulled away, pulling JJ to her feet.

"Derek…"

"NO! not this time JJ, I got a girlfriend remember."

She let out a laugh. "Yeah…I don't like her."

Sighing, he guided her out the door and down the hall, placing his hand into her back pocket he pulled out her room key opening the door, guiding her in, he could see Emily's shadow seeing her fast sleep.

Sitting JJ down onto the bed, he pulled off her shoes, making sure she was comfy in bed.

"Sleep JJ." he whispered

"I love you." she said closing her eyes.

Closing his eyes, Derek took a deep breath making his way back to his room. Knowing that time she meant it.

/

The following Morning, JJ jumped out of her sleep hearing Emily's alarm. "Turn it off." JJ said pulling the covers over her head.

Letting out a laugh, Emily climbed out of bed, getting ready, she walked towards JJ's bed pulling the covers off her.

"Wow!…what did you do last night."

Sitting up, JJ placed her hand onto her head, looking at Emily.

"Other than drinking lots, I don't remember."

"Take these."

JJ took the tablets and downed the water. Climbing out of bed, she noticed her blouse was half open. "Oh god what did I do."

After they were both ready, they made there way out into the hallway, clutching her head once again, JJ looked up seeing Derek, taking a deep breath she looked right at him.

"Oh god." she stood still

Emily looked at JJ confused, seeing Morgan, she raised her eye brow letting out a little laugh. As everyone left there rooms they noticed JJ.

"You okay?" Reid asked.

"I'm great." she said closing her eyes.

As everyone made there way to the lift, Emily patted JJ on the shoulder. "What are the possibilities you didn't at some point end up in Morgans room last night."

Letting out a cry sound, JJ started walking down the hallway to the lift "I'm such an idiot."

/

**What did you think? Review please**


	26. Chapter 26

**So this is going to be the final chapter. Because I think its gone on long enough and ideas are no longer out there. So enjoy.**

**Chapter 26.**

Later that evening the team had solved the case, and were grateful it was over, sitting down on the jet, JJ wrapped the blanket around her laying her head back into the seat. Opening her eyes she looked around, seeing Reid looking at her.

"You okay Spence?"

"Yes. I'm fine, I was just wondering what you were been so dramatic for yesterday."

JJ frowned her brow. "Urm…"

"I found her drunk, singing to herself in the corridor, remember JJ."

JJ looked over at Morgan, closing her mouth, giving him a nod. "Yep. Probably one of my worst drunken moments."

"Oh there's been worse ones." Emily said letting out a laugh.

JJ let out a sigh, laying her head back. "So I get crazy when I drink. Leave me alone."

Walking into the bullpen, JJ stopped in front of Morgan's desk.

"Hey…"

"Hey."

"So listen about the other night.."

"Don't JJ, okay. We all do a lot of things when were drunk, you do it a lot. But…"

"Yeah, guess I need to stop the whole drinking thing." JJ said sighing.

Morgan let out a little laugh.

"Why did you cover for me on the jet?"

Morgan, sighed leaning back in his chair. "No one needs to know, everything that has happened between us. And them knowing, would only make things worse."

"I'm sorry…."

"JJ, don't take this the wrong way but. You were the one, who told me to get over you, and let you go. So I did and I'm happy."

"I know" she said taking a breath. "Okay. I know I did and I really wish I didn't cause now…."

"Now what!"

Licking her lips together, JJ looked right at Morgan. "Never mind, I'm glad your happy Morgan."

Standing up, JJ walked out, once she was in the elevator, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, feeling the tears in her eyes.

/

Walking into his apartment, Morgan was welcomed by Clooney, hearing sounds from the kitchen, he walked round the corner.

"This is a surprise."

"Yeah, well I got your message and thought why not cook you something nice you know."

Morgan nodded, sighing he made his way into the bedroom changing quickly. Heading back into the kitchen he wrapped his arms around Cassie. Before he could kiss her neck. She pulled away from his hold.

"I told you not while I'm cooking."

Morgan put his hands up in defence, heading into the living room. He waited till dinner was ready. Watching as Cassie set the table Morgan couldn't feel anything inside. Him a week ago. He was happy, happier than he had been in a while but now. Now he didn't know what he felt but he knew he didn't have those feelings about Cassie anymore.

"Cass…"

"Yeah!"

"Can we talk?"

"Can we talk after we've eaten"

"Urgh no. look I'm sorry to do this right now but. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what"?

"This is us. I thought I liked you I mean I do like you but I'm still in love with someone lese and I always will be."

"The blonde at the bar right?"

"How?"

"The way she ran out of there, and the worry you had in your eyes"

"I'm sorry."

"Go get your girl Derek. Everyone deserves a happy ending."

"but what about you?"

"Mine will happen one day. "

Grabbing his jacket and keys Morgan left his place, knowing it was now of never.

/

Tickling her kitten, JJ let the tears silently fall. gulping down a breath she saw her phone ringing for the fourth time. Ending the call once again she picked up Oscar, Laying him on her chest.

"Will he not get the message and leave me alone."

Oscar let out a meow, snuggling his head onto her chest. As her phone went off once again JJ decided to answer it.

"What you want Morgan?"

"For you to open your door."

Frowning, JJ put Oscar down, making her way to the door. Looking through the peep hole she put her phone down. Opening the door.

"Morgan wha…"

Cutting her off, Morgan grabbed her neck, kissing her deeply. Pulling away, JJ stared at him.

"What!"

"It's always been you."

Smiling, JJ kicked the door closed, Kissing him once again before pulling away. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that no matter how many relationships we both try to have, neither one of us is ever gonna be able to move on. You're the one JJ and always will be."

Feeling the tears forming in her eyes again, JJ let out a laugh. "Don't let me go this time."

"Never." Morgan smiled, picking her up.

Sitting on the sofa, JJ wrapped her arms around Morgan's neck. "This time. It stays quiet until we know were back on track."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

/

The following morning JJ woke to the sound of the TV, looking over at the other side of the bed, she saw Morgan sat up staring at the TV.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

JJ smiled a little moving closer to Derek, leaning her head onto his bare chest.

"What you watching?"

"Nothing, just some crap. Waiting for you to wake up."

"Why did you wake me?"

"Cause, the amount of sleep you got the other night, you really needed a full nights sleep."

Smiling, JJ leaned forward pecking his lips. "I've missed"

"Well, we have until were old and can't move to do this everyday."

Smiling JJ nodded entwining her fingers with Derek's. "I love you."

"I love you too" Morgan said, wrapping his arm around her, kissing her deeply.

This time. He was never letting her go. He would make sure of that.

**THE END!**

/

**So what did you think? You happy with the ending, I honestly ended it cause I'm totally out of ideas. Thanks for reading and all the reviews glad you all enjoyed it. And please read and review my other stories, I hope you can enjoy them as much as this one. **


End file.
